


清寒月之夜

by Miduoli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 1.写岛田家兄弟之争的故事，没有固定CP，源的私生活比较混乱。2.大量捏造。我写来爽爽，最后大概会变成赖朝和义经的样子，一个所有人都输了的故事。
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一章

第一章

雪落过后，花村的樱花开了。

在花村的西北边，有堵老旧的围墙，墙内是剑术道馆，门口竖一大石，刻写其流派。这刻字有了一定年头，模糊不清，不过它与以下故事没有太大关系，就此略过。故事从道馆所起，岛田家的两位公子在此学习古流剑术。

这天，家主宗次郎和义斋老人、义莲老人等几位家族长老来到道馆，观看长子半藏和次子源氏的剑术对决。对决是宗次郎提出，他说想看看儿子们的武艺。“但是，为什么是剑术呢？”义斋老人问道。他是宗次郎的叔叔。

“比弓箭或拳脚搏击，半藏会赢吧。忍法得看比试题目，不好。剑术简单。”宗次郎说，“古流剑术最简单，看谁先击中谁就行。”

说是这么说，你不是偏心源氏么？义斋老人在心里嘀咕。古流剑术重于实战，目的是杀人，比谁快击中对方，不择手段也无妨。在老人看来，这给了源氏取胜的机会。其他长老也这么想：综合实力当然是半藏更强，弟弟源氏不过比他轻巧，速度快一些。

不过，半藏不可能输。老人们对这场胜负的结果没有疑虑，来此是为了看宗次郎的反应——现家主到底想让谁当自己的继承人？果然是长子半藏吧，可他对小儿子的宠爱令人不禁倾耳拭目。

宗次郎在智械危机中把握局势，带领岛田家发展成真正的黑道帝国，他的意见，不能不听。他当真要立源氏为继承人，又有何办法。义斋老人一想到这事，就感觉后背有冷风吹过。从小被当成继承人教育的半藏对这场对决是如何想的呢？老人看向身穿深蓝上衣、黑色裙裤的长子。

半藏神色没有变化。义斋老人很少看见他有情绪波动，半藏总是不动声色，眉眼和嘴唇的线条都浸透着沉静，又不失凌厉之色。老人认为如此面相才有岛田数百年来的忍者气质，在黑夜中静待，刀刃出鞘时即是杀机。反观源氏，这位醉生梦死的小少爷眉毛飞扬，英气逼人，走在街上常惹来侧目——里头有众人知宗次郎的威名，以及宠爱之下安排在他身边的保镖的缘故。

听说花村的游戏机店老板最喜欢小少爷来玩，因为他一人进店，后续店里闹闹嚷嚷，顾客有一半是便衣保镖。

想象一下岛田本家的汉子在老虎机前砰砰打游戏的场景，义斋老人就头疼。

今天源氏穿着雪白的剑道服和裙裤，护具则是黑色的，好不光彩照人。他发觉老人的目光，直直盯了回来。

义斋老人移开视线。

“开始吧。”宗次郎说。

兄弟二人相互低头敬礼，各退一步拉开距离，几步周转后，木刀的碰撞声在道场中响起，又分开。半藏持刀指着源氏脸中间，后者也持刀相望。这一回只是试探。突然，源氏向前突进，刀尖未碰到半藏，被其击中手。

很好！义斋老人心想。他坐在宗次郎身后，太阳光从窗户间照进来，看不清他的表情。

对决仍在继续。两把木刀挥动几划，两人的身姿最终定在源氏压制于半藏之上。不过，半藏力气比较大。老人的注意力重新回到场上。正如他所想，半藏腰上使劲，受制于弟弟刀下的木刀便带着对方一同旋动，越过源氏头顶，重回自由。

但这次义斋老人无法叫好。因为在他的设想中，半藏应该顺着那下，直接击中源氏才对。但他没有。老人也清楚为何——源氏的刀虽然被带着转动，但在攻守互换的一瞬间，用力挥出气势，清冽的刀风让半藏选择后退躲闪。只见源氏摆出阴之构，冷冷地注视这边。

那是义斋老人最讨厌的眼神：他一眼望过来，热切时令人心动，冰冷时却让人感到自己的一切都被否定了。岛田同族中许多人看源氏不顺眼也是因此。

怎么非得忍受这毛孩的判断不可？老人怒火中烧。岛田本来就是忍者家族，成为雅库扎也没什么好奇怪的，倒不如说他们上百年都是如此过活，到了宗次郎这一代，才开始想成为武士！

没错，岛田家是忍者出身，更准确地说，他们的老祖宗是德川的下级官员，当时被称为“伊贺武士”。伊贺武士是德川家臣里最低级的武士，其实他们大多数人并不是武士，而是后人所说的“忍者”。为什么身如忍者的人会戴上武士的名号呢？其中缘由须从头说起：

自千年来，伊贺地区就游离于律令之外，保有自己的庄园秩序。伊贺的武者大多出身别处，没有所谓忠诚的节操，接受佣金，便为别人卖命。其他地方发生战事，双方同时雇佣伊贺的人，他们也会不顾感情，相互厮杀——也许这些流浪来的家伙不存在同乡心理吧。然而，武者们在此扎根，养育亲儿，慢慢形成了三大家族，意识到为了地方自治，应该联合对外。在源平时代，家族本家家长会为可靠之人做事，谋得官位以保家乡太平。也正因如此，他们投靠支持地方武者拥有土地所有权的源赖朝，三大家族之一的服部后来侍奉足利家，甚至成为足利将军的近臣。

到了战国时代，伊贺宣布作为一国自治，组成武装一边防御他国，一边当雇佣兵为买家收集谍报。织田信长非常讨厌伊贺这种习性，于天正九年率领万人大军攻入伊贺，将其碾为平地，血流成河。在信长猛攻下幸存的伊贺人逃离家乡，听说服部本家的当家在三河的松平家做事，前去投奔。

服部本家的当家世代名为半藏，可说半藏就是这些留存到后世的忍者的首领了——当时的半藏是服部半藏正成。正成的父亲服部半藏保长原本在京都当将军近臣，但时运不济，室町幕府走上末路，保长就转投到松平家手下。

义斋老人认为，宗次郎给长子取“半藏”之名符合岛田的作风，寄托了长辈的期待，要他当忍者之首。

再说回来，服部半藏正成的主公是家康。家康不敢与信长交恶，命令正成暗中收留伊贺人，为其探听情报。后来发生本能寺之变，家康从京都逃回三河，途中经过伊贺地区，得到当地村民的帮助，承诺回国后一定会给予他们正规称呼：“伊贺武士”。家康还收留了许多护卫他穿越伊贺的人，这些人并非专业武者，只不过是农民，平日里种田，战时拿起武器作战。可见伊贺武士中人员混杂，怪不得受人轻视。

岛田的祖宗是武者出身。他们这一族遵循忍者的实用主义，暗中活动，才能在现代日本造就一个黑道帝国。

义斋老人认为，岛田源氏是一个不和谐音。“源氏”这名字就不合适。次子出生时，宗次郎说出这个名字，老人以为：“GENJI，写作源治？”

“不，写作‘源氏’。”父亲故作轻松。

说起来，源氏与忍者、半藏也有点关系。服部半藏的主公家康，改松平姓为“德（得）川”，意图正是宣告自己为源氏后代。“源”本是贵族姓，是清和天皇的孙子经基降为臣子时得到的赐姓。源经基之后，源赖信、源赖义因战功当上镇守府将军，源义家——通称八幡太郎义家，被称为军神，树立了源氏为武门首领的风范。源平时代的赖朝成为镰仓幕府将军，义经是第一个在战场上使用战术的指挥官。总之，源氏是武家名门，后来有名的武士大多会说自己是源氏后代。

不知道该说幸还是不幸，源氏的第九代，也就是义家的孙子源为义一生四处留情，生了四十几个孩子，子孙众多，为以后大家说自己身上流着源氏的血提供了方便。

这里顺便解释一下为什么家康改姓“德川”就是源氏后人：当时取姓的社会惯例是使用自己的领地或出生地名，家康靠的是源义国的庶长子新田义重的四男得川义季。义季出生在新田郡得川乡，于是自称得川四郎，家康说自己是他的后代。

如果没有领地又住在家里，他们就会用源姓。不过，赖朝曾因六弟范赖自称“源范赖”，将其臭骂一顿，他想独占源姓以竖立权威。源九郎义经虽然没有受到这种斥责，但最后还是被大哥杀了。

宗次郎取这么个名字，难道想说岛田也是源氏的一支？那是不可能的。义斋老人想。就因为这姓名，源氏才会用着忍者的身法、享受帝国带来的好处，嘴上却说什么“武士之名”。

他讨厌家族的非法生意，对军火和物流一点兴趣都没有，忍法和剑术倒是好好学了，但宗次郎溺爱，允许他学三味线那些美名曰修身养性的东西。义斋老人认为，宗次郎对源氏不够严格，所以他敢天天打游戏，和女性花天酒地，私生活混乱，反而坏了性子。

但是，源氏的眼睛很清澈。义斋老人在他的视线下忍不住发抖，说不清心中涌现的情感是愤怒、害怕还是因渴望而来的羞愧。

兄弟二人的剑术对决还在继续。

刹那间，源氏迈步刺中半藏前胸，半藏的木刀砍中源氏的脸颊。两人几乎是同时击中对方，快慢只在毫厘。“源氏先击中了！”义斋老人不堪地闭上眼。他听见有人咽口水，颤颤巍巍睁开眼睛，观察宗次郎的反应。

家主用一贯不急不慢的语气说：“赢的人是半藏。”

老人总算松了口气。


	2. 第二章

第二章

剑术对决过后，宗次郎出门谈生意多会让半藏陪同，看来对他的培养已经从放养过渡到亲身指导。

又过去一段时间，宗次郎说：“叫半藏和源今晚到我房间来。也请义斋过来。”

他没说具体时间。义斋老人吃完晚餐，在庭院里散步，等到月亮稳稳地挂在夜空中，才慢悠悠前往。“是要确定下一代家主，让我当见证人吧！”义斋老人盘算。宗次郎身体健康、精力充沛，俩儿子才二十几岁，还不到拍板的时候，不过他总是拍脑袋就下决断，不怕别人说闲话。如果有人传言：“岛田当家的不行了。”宗次郎也不会生气，而是利用这种想法反将对方一军。

宗次郎有器量，行事果断。同族人也搞不清他在想什么，但按他说的做，结果往往是好的。家主是个可信之人——不仅岛田本家，花村的人都这么想。也许这等威望才是使岛田家至此的支柱。

到了房间，半藏已经在等了。宗次郎坐在上座，义斋老人在一旁坐下。一家之长不受血缘间的约束，等半藏坐上那个位置，即便他是孙子辈，义斋老人也要恭敬行礼，称呼一句“家主”吧。

源氏还没有来。

“昨天啊，”宗次郎开口说，“我在电视上道歉，你们录下来了吗？”

家主到外地谈生意，今天才回到本家。半藏随同。

义斋老人说：“昨天赌马场有些事……”老人负责管理的赌马和赌球为岛田帝国提供了大约百分之十的收入，是他们的老买卖，但现在不太灵光了。岛田作为历史比较悠久的黑色组织，随着时代经历了不少：上世纪占领期，他们在黑市买卖粮食；到了八十年代，就通过美术品拍卖或住专获利。“住专”是指住宅金融专业公司。当时对房地产的疯狂投机最终导致泡沫破裂，日本当局注意到黑道在其中莫名的关系，设立委员会调查，1992年还出了《暴力团对策法》，他们不得不老实本分度日。

“暴力团”是官方称呼。日本允许他们默默存在，但的确在慢慢揪掉这恶根。

不过，智械危机为他们的发展提供了机遇。岛田家有运输轻武器的通道，在日本官方无法为民众提供一对一保护的情况下，担任起他们的人身保镖，随叫随到，快速反应。他们抚平各家各户的恐慌，还卖武器给普通人。花村就处于岛田的保护下，是他们的大本营，这里存在一种特定的排他秩序，气氛不同于现代日本，反而更接近幕末时期。

岛田为一般民众提供一种特别的产品，形似武士刀，但没有普通意义下的开刃，砍人只会痛，对机械却很有效，能劈开它们的铁皮壳，甚至在接触的瞬间就让智械们动弹不得。日本民众用这种武器来防备智械，不知不觉中培养出对岛田的好感，回想起武士风范和崇敬之情。可以说，这样的情感再加上岛田的商业运作，世间才会任由岛田黑道帝国的名声远扬。他们现在的主要业务，军火和非法物资，都必须藏于其下。岛田本家是不能高调做事的忍者家族。

“要生存下去，必须让官方认为我们还有用，让民众认可我们的价值，去保护他们。”宗次郎常说，“我们的合法性建立在民众的认可上，官方虽然忌惮经济损失和社会稳定，但该做的时候不会手软。事事小心谨慎。”

宗次郎会在电视上出现，为一些事情造成的损害鞠躬道歉，或用传统姿势，伏在地面上表示歉意，承诺赔偿。

“我看上去不可怕吧？姿势标准吗？语气平稳吗？事情都说清楚了吗？”他还会这么问身边人，尝试笑得再亲切一些。

义斋老人懂得他的道理，但实在不忍直视家主如此卑微的姿态，避而不谈。他也清楚宗次郎不是那种只会传达善意的人。智械危机时其他黑色组织意图吞并岛田，却被宗次郎打垮。尤其是藤林家和三方家，岛田先联合藤林挤压三方，待其实力衰弱，又回头踢走藤林，使他们怀恨在心，没有力量反抗。

家主遵循功能主义，只做有用的事，在他心里，根本没有友谊之类的多余感情。

岛田这个黑道帝国，也只不过是为了自己的利益，才去维护利于民众的秩序——说到底，这种秩序的根源并非普世的正义。普世正义是什么？安定是什么？为什么……义斋老人发现自己在想这些事，立即止住潮水。他不该想的。

他问道：“藤林家安分了么？”

“差最后一口气。”家主说。他拍拍手，一身穿黑西装的大汉无声息拉开拉门，低着头。

“源呢？”

“小少爷出门未归，属下……跟丢了。”

“是吗？”宗次郎扬手，“小麻雀飞得快，怪不得你们。可是他怎么还不回家？”屋内时钟显示现在是晚上九点半，“我规定晚上十点前必须回家。半藏，源经常这样？”

“偶尔会超过门禁时间才回来。”半藏想起弟弟抱怨他已经是成人了却还有十点门禁，不能在外面过夜。

“这可不行，我得说说他。”宗次郎说，“喂，你带些人去找源。”

黑西装大汉大声称是，又无声息地拉上拉门。

“家主，你对源氏太宽容了。”

宗次郎点点头，“他回来后，我要好好斥责他一顿。”

这时的源氏，正坐在一间茶屋里。

茶屋较偏僻，靠近山林，能听见溪水流淌声。陪伴他的人是乐师之女春琴，她父亲教源氏三味线，两人从小就是玩伴。“源氏，差不多回去了吧。”春琴说。桌上的茶和点心都吃完了。这里绿意繁茂，夏天有萤火虫飞舞，现在只见深不见底的黑夜。

“再等一会！”源氏说。两人经常在此处幽会，今天他甩掉岛田本家的保镖就过来了。

“太晚了。这儿又没有睡觉的地方。”

春琴继承家业，也弹三味线，还会点琴，他们一同演奏玩乐，肌肤之亲也是有过的。在源氏往来的女性中，春琴不算十分美丽，有专精一门艺术的倔强性情，对他一点都不怕。有些女人听说他是岛田家的公子，就会露出可怕的表情，好像明天将抛尸荒野，或死也甘愿。春琴随父出入各种贵人聚集的场所，为他们弹琴，无论听到什么，都能保持平常心。

“演奏会暴露心思。心不稳，不能弹琴。”她会说这种话。源氏喜欢听她抒发己见，不过，春琴擅长的是三味线。如果她练剑，晓得杀意，不知道会对眼下说什么。

沿着茶屋门口的石头小路走上十几分钟，便能回到繁华的城下町，再叫辆车到城郭附近，花些时间即可进入岛田城。送春琴回去再回家，肯定赶不上门禁了。不过飞檐走壁对源氏不是难事，顺着树木爬上高墙再几个跳跃翻回去这种事他做过好几次。

问题是埋伏在漆黑小路上的人。有三四个，腰间带着武士刀，大概是来杀我的。源氏心想。岛田的对械用高科技武士刀唤醒了日本尚武之风，有人拿起真刃，甚至要刺杀见血以明志。这些人是疯子，闻到父亲散发的血的味道，愈加疯狂。如此想来，父亲还是疯子的首领了！源氏差点笑出来。

“他们看我像在看半个岛田帝国，其实我什么都不算。”

源氏不讨厌这些刺客，他遇过好些想要他的命的人。若是一人，他能干脆跑掉，但春琴跑不了。他们拿着武士刀，憎恶岛田的话应该不会对无辜之人下手，但把春琴一个人丢在这也有违源氏的武士道。

今天出来约会，他穿着和服，身上只有一把附庸风雅的折扇。春琴也穿着和服，带着三味线，看来得端庄地小心挪步。

“春琴，我教你应对武士的方法。”源氏往刺客藏身的暗处瞥了一眼。然后他说了几个笑话，把她逗得用袖子遮住脸，双肩止不住颤抖。

“还担心门禁吗？”

“和你在一起，待到明天早上听鸟儿的第一声鸣叫也乐意。”

“我也一样，一起弹奏到清晨来临吧。不要忘记现在的快乐心情。”源氏站起来，“我们走。”

两人向店家借了一个灯笼，一前一后往城下町走去。木屐走在石头路上发出细碎的声音，影子相依，像一对忘我的恋人。

越来越近。三个刺客从树后现身，分散站立在他们的必经之路上，源氏只有出声请他们让让，才能移动这三尊大佛。“他开口的瞬间就拔刀杀了他。”刺客低声说，“我们已经被岛田家的公子发现，是无法活着回去了，误伤同伴也要杀了他。抱着死的觉悟砍过去。”

从灯笼光和说话声音可以分出来，源氏走在前面。他还在和女人说话，不知道死期将近。刺客在黑暗中屏气敛息，盯着微微摇晃的灯笼和其后的人影。

他终于走到跟前。女人注意到眼前伫立着三个男子，嘴唇轻轻合上，带着娇艳的微笑。源氏则朝他们咧嘴一笑，说：“借过。”仿佛在请求他们为自己保密，不要揭穿这场秘密谋划的幽会。两人没有停留的意思，脚步轻快。

三位刺客突然泄了气，默默让开道路。

他们的行动正如源氏所料。所谓武士拔刀，修行越得道就越注重精神合一；厉害武士有天然的气魄，出手前压力制敌，出鞘后剑气凌人。在道场里学习正规流派剑术的人更是如此，对决时双方凝神试探，刀剑交接的胜负只在几秒间。真刀真枪的实战是出手必有一伤，双方都不能奢求全身而退，他们的精神一定高度紧张：必须先击中源氏，先流血受伤的人没有优势。

但是，这种紧张的精神需要对方的回应。什么回应都可以。勇敢的正面迎击会激起武士的斗志，恐惧的落荒而逃会招致怒意，甚至引起施虐心理。

但是，源氏身上没有一点杀气。他们什么都感觉不到，好像奋力投出的球没有被回击，就那样轻飘飘溜走了，后续也无从谈起。这个人真的是岛田家的吗？一位刺客想到。他很放松，不害怕，但也没有威严。没有血的味道，好像他没有杀过人，也没有见过残酷的场面。难道是情报有误，找错人了不成？

源氏和春琴已经走过他们，脚步声中没有一丝慌乱。三位刺客静立不动，手仍握着刀鞘。

纵使背对源氏，刺客也感觉不到紧张的氛围。

就这样让他逃走吗？

其中一人忽然大叫一声，猛地转身，利刃出鞘。但他的刀尖没有碰到对方，源氏手握胁差，划开了他的刀路。这几乎是瞬间发生的事。双方僵持，眼前刀光闪闪，刺客才反应过来：源氏手中的胁差是从自己腰间拔出来的。

“你不会算距离。”源氏说，他眼睛扫过另外两个刺客，对方没有动。

如果说刚才两人像清风一样经过他们，现在那风就突然凌厉起来，源氏整个人神采奕奕。

“哎，站稳！”他说。胁差收了劲，对方再用力，也只会因不平衡而摔倒。

“今天这位美女难得愿意和我出来玩，你们就不要来扫兴，让她难过了。”

他把胁差丢在地上，挽过春琴。那灯笼不知何时到了春琴手上，照着暖光。

三个刺客就这样呆呆地留在原地，看两人转身离去。

走出一段距离后，春琴说：“我才不会难过呢。”

“是吗？”

“你这个人真是的。要是他们有枪，可怎么办？”

“那我就用这把扇子，把子弹都刷刷刷弹回去。”

“能行吗？”

“当然。你看，它是铁扇。角度好的话，还能挡刀！”

源氏像个小孩子一样，当真拿扇子出来给她看铁边。春琴忍不住笑，说：“那你还拔人家的刀，真讨厌。”

“我想在你面前耍耍酷。”

两人说说笑笑，进入城下町没多久，就被几个黑西装拦住，送上轿车。

“父亲和兄长回来了？”

源氏惊讶地问。

“是。三位正在等小少爷。”岛田家的保镖带着黑墨镜，遮住大半个脸。

“惨了。”

手下人拉开门，源氏走进去，赶紧跪坐下来。“真对不起。”他低下头。

宗次郎看小儿子垂头丧气，好像缩得小了一圈，发怒道：“源，你太过分了！你……”但是，源氏可怜的样子让他想起亡妻，语气又变为无可奈何，“爸爸说过十点前要回家的吧？为什么不听我的话呢！”

义斋老人心想：就是因为你动不动就心软才会变成这样，可恶。老人忽然很累，劝道：“家主，源氏也知道错了。”

“这样不行！不行……”宗次郎说到一半，改口道：“算了，现在再说也没用。说正事吧。”

源氏缓缓抬起头来。义斋老人发现，听到“不行”和“没用”的时候源氏似乎有所触动，脸上闪过一丝难过，又很快恢复心不在焉的样子。

宗次郎说：“我决定由半藏做下一任家主。遗书放在本田律师那，我不幸的时候就叫他过来。义斋，你要在家族里作证。”

半藏和义斋老人应声称是。源氏也随着点头。

“半藏，岛田家就托付给你。”现任家主说，“源氏，你……”

“你把龙一文字拿去吧。”

宗次郎拿起放在一旁的木盒，推到小儿子跟前。

龙一文字是岛田的家宝。在认真严肃的注视下，源氏打开木盒，一脸疑惑地拿出里面的东西。

那只是一把刀柄。虽然可以从垫纸和鱼皮感受出它年代久远，但的确只是一把刀柄而已。

没有刀刃。

“我父亲给我的时候，它也是这样的。父亲当时要我‘完成这把刀’不过我忙着家族的事，就放着没管。”宗次郎哈哈大笑，又以低沉平稳的声音说道：“现在这个工作就交给你了。”


	3. 第三章

第三章

“为什么母亲只疼爱源氏？”

十四岁前的半藏有时会这么想。

半藏身为岛田家的嫡长子，从小接受严格的教育，本人也天资聪慧，文武礼法的学业一个都没有拉下，可说是努力的天才。父亲宗次郎自然把这看在眼里，每当半藏取得成绩，无论是书法大赛的优胜奖，或弓箭射入靶心，他都会拍手称好，给予适当的奖励。宗次郎会带半藏出席宴会，让他和别人家的少爷一起玩，相互认识认识，还给他配了一个名叫十兵卫的随从。半藏知道父亲对自己寄予厚望，何事都尽全力做到第一。

但是，父亲的赞赏对半藏来说只是一面。勤奋努力了一天，回到家中稍作歇息，他就会开始想念母亲的温柔，希望她用和父亲不一样的声音说一句：“你做得很好。”

母亲并不是没有这么夸过他。实际上，她在外人前常用自豪的眼光看自己的大儿子，流露出的喜悦并非虚假。

但是，在家里就不一样了。要说为什么的话，那是因为家里有个病弱的弟弟。

小半藏三岁的源氏自出生起身体就不太好，每逢冬春，必然会卧病在床，夏季也可能在被褥中浑身发冷，夜里止不住高烧。岛田宅邸的仆人们最怕这位小少爷出来走动，指不定他突然倒下，给自己惹来麻烦；照料生病的源氏更是件让人精疲力尽的折磨事，医生吩咐静养，所有人的脚步都要放轻一个度，长老也不能例外。这其中，母亲是最关心源氏的人，她那看尽奢华的美丽脸庞会为之惨白，一举一动充满哀愁，全然没了在外头的风光——母亲是东久世重工的千金，喜欢举办茶会，本应从不知悲伤为何物。

“是我不好，没有给他一个健康的身体。”

弟弟咳得厉害的时候，母亲曾喃喃自语说过这种话，有时还会变得歇斯底里，说是岛田的风水让孩子受苦，要带他回娘家去。那可把长老们吓得不轻，可宗次郎不在家，他们既担心她的疯癫症更加严重，又害怕惊动东久世重工，进而损害岛田商业帝国的筋骨。最后好不容易以路途奔波为由留住她，母亲仍一直哀怨不已，宅邸里弥漫着不安的气氛。

宗次郎知道了这事，说：“多带源出门走走，呼吸新鲜空气，别整天闷在房子里。”

“那要为源做一件新衣服。”母亲说。

“做几件都行，请裁缝师傅过来。”宗次郎说，“你不要再说回娘家的事了，等节日时我们一同去探望。岳父也年过半百了，阿幸。”

母亲——东久世幸对此只是微微颔首。

好在随着时间的推移，源氏的状况有所好转，到九岁时，一年中生病的次数少了，能在庭院里玩一个下午。弟弟的脸总是红红的，不知是身体正茁壮成长的标志，还是因为病根受不了多走几步路。一看到源氏，母亲总要抱抱他，好像下一秒便会唤醒讨厌的记忆。半藏知道她在人前是如何骄傲，与那副注视着弟弟而模糊欢喜与哀愁的样子一对比，就更惊讶一个人体内所藏的感情竟有如此之多，它们不断地涌出来，化作了幸对源氏的疼爱。

换作自己，能引出她多少感情呢？半藏心想。母亲已经不存在单一而纯粹的喜悦了，抹粉施脂下有着复杂的阴影。

随从十兵卫看出少爷的心思，说：“与您相比，小少爷生活的世界非常小，幸夫人也是。您大可不必在意。”

“是吗？”

源氏身体好些了。宗次郎提出让他去学剑术、增强体魄，遇到合适的出门机会也会带上他。那件事发生在花园里。一次晚宴，宗次郎正忙着和其他大人说话，半藏和源氏坐在露天花园的摇篮椅上，仰望万里无云的星空。园中鲜花盛开，除了他们，还有几个同样穿着小礼服的孩童。源氏摇晃他够不着地的小脚，问：“那个蝴蝶结是红色的人是谁？”

“南美洲一个集团的少爷，名字不记得了。”半藏说，“怎么了？”

“有点在意。”源氏说，“哥哥想和源坐在这里么？”

他今夜有些咳嗽，不知是花粉症还是什么。半藏回答：“和他们玩也没什么意思。”

“我想看书了。”源氏拿出书本，放在膝盖上。是《少年侦探队》。他喜欢故事书，翻开就全神贯注地读起来。半藏听了一会翻书页的声音，几个男孩走过来，叫道：“半藏，我们来比柔术吧。”

“这身衣服可动不了。”

“那比扳手腕吧！一直坐着多无聊啊。”男孩说，“如果你赢，我就把爸爸给我的新玩具送给你。”

这时源氏抬起头说：“我在椅子上等着。”既然如此，半藏只好点头答应，和他们到不远的桌子边上，眼角余光可以瞥见源氏的身影。

扳手腕是半藏赢了。他到底也是个小男孩，与同龄人一块聊天到兴头上，便容易忘了周遭。对方承诺的奖品是一只仿生昆虫无人机，功能不多，最有意思的是可以遥控，通过昆虫眼观看飞行中的即时景象。大家围成一圈，兴致勃勃，半藏手握遥控器启动无人机，传输器连接的笔记本电脑上就显示出它眼前的花草树木。“让它飞到花园深处看看！”有人喊道。

花园周围有一圈灌木丛，灌木丛另一边长着许多矮树，没有路灯，看不清远处有什么。大人没有禁止他们跨过灌木丛，但不熟悉的黑暗制止了探险的脚步，借无人机的眼去看倒正好。半藏同样好奇另一边有什么，操控仿生昆虫张开轻盈的薄翅，飞入矮树林。然后，一片只有植物的世界在他们面前展开：紫色的牵牛花，重重叠叠的树叶勾出深绿边缘，虫子悉悉索索叫着，似乎把这只机器当成了同伴。孩童们纷纷睁大双眼，半藏感觉是自己穿梭于丛林中，甚至有风穿过耳边。

突然，第一视角的影像中断了。仿生昆虫似乎撞上什么，掉到地上一动不动。“怎么回事？”男孩们很困惑，他们还想在幻想的大自然中多玩一会。半藏呆呆地看着变黑的电脑屏幕，放下遥控器，说：“我去把它捡回来。”

“能行吗？”

“我记得飞行路线。”说罢，半藏急匆匆越过灌木丛，跑入矮树林。

亲身进入黑暗也并不可怕。有了仿生昆虫的经验，一切对他来说都是熟悉的。没过多久，半藏就在草丛里找到那只不慎跌落的小无人机。它浑身脏兮兮，羽翼被刺破了个洞。他捡起它，转身往花园的方向走，回到温暖的光亮中。所有人都在翘首盼望，看到他回来，爆发盛大的呼声。然而就在边说边笑的时候，半藏瞥见摇篮椅上空无一人，源氏不见了。

“我弟弟呢？”

“刚才大家很着急，西蒙说要去找你，小弟跟着一块去了。”

“笨蛋！”

半藏把无人机丢到一边，回头去找那两人。

他们走出不远。半藏只觉得自己的心脏七下八上，看到源氏的瞬间差点骤停。弟弟正牵着西蒙的手，发现他跑过来，笑着喊：“哥哥！”小步跑向半藏，扑到他怀里，说：“哥哥，源在这里。”

——他生活的世界非常小，只有常常照料自己的母亲、来探望的兄长和少见的父亲，在此之外都是远山淡影。

那时候的源氏的确是这样的。他长大后在外面疯玩，或许是为了弥补幼时的遗憾。

源氏的转变发生在两年后，也就是他十一岁，半藏十四岁那年。

那年冬天十分寒冷。雪绵绵不断，一直下到樱花初开时，粉白相合飞舞，落入庭院造景，美不胜收。但岛田宅邸的人无心赏樱，因为小少爷病情复发，从浑身打颤到卧床不起已有月余，幸夫人十分憔悴，脸色铁青的宗次郎请了医生暂住照看，谁都不敢懈怠。半藏仍忙于学业。他去探望，见到的也只是缩在被中半醒半睡的弟弟，父亲担心这病传染，勒令禁止他再靠近。

这样下去，弟弟可能会在我不知道的地方死掉。半藏想到“死”，自己也吓了一跳，冷静下来后回忆当时，源氏的样子是很糟糕，但在一旁默默流泪的母亲无疑加深了这种印象。

听说母亲彻夜陪伴源氏，终于也病倒了。

又过了几夜，手忙脚乱的岛田宅邸在凌晨三点陷入沉默，十兵卫来到半藏屋外，低声说：“幸夫人故去了。”半藏本就睡不着，听了这话，如同置身于冰水之中，不知如何是好。

母亲的死正是分界点。从那天起，源氏的病情渐渐好转，最终恢复了健康。有人说是幸夫人用自己的生命替换了小少爷将死的命运，有人说是她到地狱哀求佛祖赐予小儿生机才换来一命，还有人说是岛田的报应，或有岛田与东久世不和的内情。总之，说什么的都有。人死后不必在意那么多世间流言。母亲葬礼那天，源氏已能正常行走，他泪如泉涌，小脸通红，看得别人也伤心。宗次郎一面安慰源氏，一面自己也哭起来。

东久世重工的社长，也就是宗次郎的岳父，是一个头发掉光了的老人。他只有幸一个女儿，迎接她到世上又眼看她离开，自然很是悲愤。老人为外孙的可怜模样所触动，“过来，让外公抱抱你。”他对趴在宗次郎肩头、抱住其脖子的源氏张开怀抱。

源氏是一个容易与人亲近的小孩。也许是感到血缘联系，他放开父亲，走到东久世老人那里。有一瞬间，半藏看到宗次郎脸色一变。

阴影突然从天而降，响起淅淅沥沥的声音。“少爷，下雨了。”十兵卫撑起伞，半藏的衣襟未被沾湿。

他顺着半藏的视线看过去，说：“源氏小少爷真可怜。”

半藏看向源氏。他长得好小，刚从病痛中恢复，一副不知世事的模样。世界上竟然有这么可爱的人类。“我作为哥哥，必须保护他。”他说道。雨越下越大了。


	4. 第四章

第四章

“难道要我去打铁不成？”

源氏随手把玩龙一文字的刀柄，闷闷不乐地说道。

父亲说完正事，很快就让他们解散，各回各屋了。源氏拿着那木盒回到自己的房间，坐在榻榻米上，打开它看来看去，它都只是一把刀柄，光溜溜的，没有刀刃，很是滑稽。“喂，你说怎么办？”源氏对着一面隔扇问道。他知道右卫门藏在那里。

果然，隔扇后传来一个声音：“这全看您怎么想。”

“什么？”

“所谓完成，可指物形或精神。再说了，您干脆放着不管，家主也不会多问。”

“说的也是。”源氏把刀柄放回木盒，摊开手脚躺下成大字状，“帮我把被褥拿出来。反正我出去玩的时候，你也不做随从的工作，跑去玩了吧？”

“是、是。属下跟不上爷的脚力啊。”右卫门说，“请您稍等，我叫个家仆过来。”隔扇后没了声响。源氏打了个哈欠，看着天花板发呆。

右卫门是父亲安排过来的，朴素的外表下经常做些精打细算的事，从源氏十一岁那年大病初愈后就开始跟着他。对现在的源氏来说，小时候的病痛早已模模糊糊，不过家中有些人时不时会提起母亲和他的健康有何关联，长老义斋老人曾气狠狠地失言道：“你那瞧不上任何东西的眉眼真像你已故的母亲。”如此一来，源氏只好认为自己的确生过一场可怕的病，母亲拿命换了他，然后他身体渐渐好转，宅邸里的人头上却盘旋着恐怖的阴影。

大家担心他又出什么问题，作为兄长的半藏也不例外。源氏十四岁时，体魄已经和一般人差不多，父亲便让他去花村角落的道馆学剑术。半藏也在那学习，兄弟两人有时会结伴而行。源氏一开始最认真，等到了十七八岁，就总心想着和同学一起到城下町玩耍，找各种理由不去训练了。理由里对半藏最管用的就是“身体不舒服”。他的兄长听多了这个借口，也会起疑心，但只要源氏作出咳嗽的样子，半藏就不得不放过他。咳嗽一旦成了一种习惯，就会变成顽疾，呼吸急促，气管越来越短，最后演化成肺病。兄长他就是这样——就像男孩长大后会把自称换成“我”一样，源氏现在很少叫自己“源”，也在不知不觉之中称呼半藏为“兄长”而不是“哥哥”了。

右卫门为找借口那事劝过源氏。他说：“您这样消耗大少爷可不好。他对您一定心生怜惜，又有被欺骗的不甘和气愤，感情会变得轻蔑，心里会很痛苦。”右卫门很少说这种话。源氏听了，也觉得自己不对，兄长一来监督，就变得乖巧许多。不过，父亲对这个问题就很阔达。源氏想翘掉忍法训练，在岛田城里捉迷藏甩开保镖们，飞檐走壁跑走玩一圈再回来，宗次郎也会纵容道：“我看小麻雀逃走的过程也算是了不起的训练了。”也许父亲对他本来就没多大期望。

这样的源氏，在二十一岁那年取得了剑术道馆的目录资格。道馆的大竹师范说他若有心钻研，努力学习几年，定能取得免许皆传资格。源氏则说：“我还有许多事要做，花上十年学剑就来不及了。您当我总算毕业了吧。徒弟会谨记教诲，决不用此剑术伤人。”他的流派讲究“不战而胜”，有拔刀欺凌普通人、无故起事端、犯下流血事故者将被逐出师门。

同是学习剑术的人，源氏和半藏有时会进行对练或展开比试。半藏在训练上放过弟弟，比试却决不含糊，毫不留情。源氏也乐于和他切磋。

“小少爷，被褥拿来了。”右卫门说。随后拉门被拉开，家仆手脚利落地铺好床，行礼后退下。源氏钻进被窝，才发现右卫门还在等候。“我要睡觉了。”源氏困得不行，“你也回房睡觉。”

“明白了。您夜里有事，随时叫咱。”右卫门低头行礼，缓缓关上拉门。就在他静悄悄起身时，另一边又传来主人的声音。“右卫门，我还是要完成这把刀。”源氏说，“明天我们去外公那，你记得准备。”

“是。”

次日，源氏和父亲宗次郎说过“去外公家住两天”，就坐上右卫门驾驶的轿车出发了。

外公是东久世重工的会长，现在公司交给年轻人经营，东久世老人隐居一隅，在家养养花草，学习茶道。这位老人没有兄弟姐妹，妻子病死，女儿阿幸也已离开人世，可以说这世上他的亲人只剩下身在岛田家的两个外孙。而在这两个外孙里，东久世老人比较喜欢源氏，曾当着宗次郎的面说：“岛田由半藏继承的话，能不能把源氏给我呢？”他看似随口一说，令在座的义斋老人等人大惊：真要如此，这与其说甩掉一个包袱，不如说是源氏有了母亲娘家作靠山，东久世对岛田的渗透更深了。

岛田是讲究血缘与情义的黑道家族，老人们更注重传统，如果非要在让子嗣与外人和令其消失之间选择，他们更偏向后者。另一方面，东久世重工全名为东久世重工株式会社，是一家军工生产企业，产品主要有驱逐舰、仿生潜艇和装甲战斗车辆，它还生产机械外骨骼和家用空调。岛田能做军火的运输工作，其中有东久世重工的支持。双方在合作中关系逐渐密切，宗次郎和幸结婚，是大家都鼓掌庆祝的。

但是，越是亲密就越容易发现彼此的异同，进而产生不满。智械危机时还好说，到了步入和平的年代，岛田帝国似乎成了东久世重工的一个污点兼软肋；而东久世重工在岛田帝国中占据重要地位，让它无法割舍，同时又厌恶东久世的异见——它到底不是岛田家同血脉的，无法理解他们的作风。

但是，把小弟让过去也是万万不可的。就像本家的孩子流落到分家，指不定有朝一日杀个回马枪。

宗次郎举起酒杯，说：“承蒙您的厚爱，但我这两个儿子就像岛田双龙家纹，兄弟两人不能分开。”

“真遗憾。”老人说，“最近我想通了，该放手把公司的未来交给年轻人，一个人去山间别墅隐居。但我这老头年纪大了，耐不住寂寞，希望孙儿有空多来看看我啊。”

东久世老人就住在同县的奥山上，乘车过去只需两个半小时。中午时分，源氏主从二人到达东久世别墅。这里的樱花同样绽放，在枝头结成粉色的云彩。老人很高兴源氏能来，听了龙一文字的事，立即说道：“做一把高科技武士刀有什么难的，去基地里看看你需要什么材料，尽管用。”别墅附近有东久世秘密的地下基地，从机械零件到新型载人装甲的样品，研发或生产、试验装置应有尽有，东久世老人闲不下来。源氏以前迷恋高达，来外公家玩的时候，老人就带他到基地里开小型装甲玩。当然枪弹保险是上好的，动力输出也限制在一定额度。

进入基地，冰冷硬气的线条扑面而来，唯有在瓶中飞舞的纳米机器有一丝早春的气息。源氏到处走走，看见有几位研究人员正专心做事，他绕了一圈，看过各种材料、装置和机器，最后回到入口附近，靠在墙上，脑海中浮现整个基地的构造，慢慢描绘出他想要的武士刀的模样。


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完这章就总算铺垫好前文，宗次郎爸爸的任务也结束了:D

上回说到源氏公子到东久世老人隐居处办事。两日后，他果然归来，带着一名名为天鼓的女人。

对此，源氏解释道：“她是研究微型机械的技师。龙一文字那事，我虽有构想和方法，实行起来也不免要专业者帮忙，天鼓是来帮我的。”闻言，宗次郎打量天鼓，只见她身材娇小，戴着厚重的黑框眼镜，的确没有夺人眼球的女人味。宗次郎问：“有何构想？”

“首先在外形上做一把打刀，不用铁钢碳，以微型机械构筑刀身。如果仅视龙一文字为家宝而置于上座，那考虑纹路精妙和弧度美丽就足够了。但是，父亲把它给了我，我就不得不从剑术的角度来思考自己想要的是怎样的一把刀。我认为，在剑术的胜负中，距离是至关重要的影响因素；换到刀上，也就是刀身的长度。如果刀能随意变幻长度，就能应对各种各样的战场，扰乱对手的视线及心理。对于武士刀来说，也是一次工艺革新的尝试。我打算借助微型机械——纳米机器的特点，通过机器的自我复制与消融来达成这点。”

“这样的话，如何令其稳固呢？”

这时，天鼓说：“我们会尝试混入多种机械分子，通过信号靶调整刀的状态。”

“是嘛。那做做看吧！”宗次郎说，“想来两人也不够，我请几个岛田的机械技师过来，建个专门的研究室，安排在六条院。”就这样，天鼓姑娘住进了六条院，不久研究室也建起来，几人忙着工作了。大家知道源氏是花花公子，但带女人回家，这还是第一次；私下猜测不少，后来探明天鼓虽然是从东久世过来的，但同他们并无很大关系，仅是普通的公司职员。而且岛田的二少爷娶亲必定是哪家的大小姐，再怎么说，都不值得总把他和某个姑娘的玩闹放在心上，事情明面上也是经过家主同意了的，过些时日，六条院的事便渐渐淡出大家的视野了。

只有一个人时不时派人去六条院打听情况，那就是长老义斋。义斋老人认为，此事最要紧的是让源氏接近了岛田在军工方面的核心技术，无论他们做到何种程度，都不能轻巧地对待源氏了。也许宗次郎把龙一文字传给源氏，就意在于此。老人在心里嘀咕。不过，源氏多少安分了一点。这又让他心里有些许欣慰。

岛田家相安无事地过了一段时间，春去秋来，红叶缀满枝头。一天，宗次郎正读着早报呢，突然看到一则新闻，说是美洲发生了一起海运船舶事故，几百个集装箱被烧毁或掉海，损失惨重。报上没有提到岛田的姓名。实际上，宗次郎秘密派到美洲出差的伊藤三郎前几日不幸去世，称是事故死，却也没查清有无暗杀的痕迹。倘若对方是冲着岛田来的，巴西那边的事务所也处理不了，不如等他来日本。宗次郎想到。对方清楚伊藤的踪迹，说明在日本有内应；搞出这么大的阵势，应该不是个小气之人。

到了红叶开始凋零的时节，宗次郎终于受到藤林家家主的邀请，便偕同半藏前往料亭观竹屋。料亭处处是婉转的古风造景，从单间可以眺望落入池塘的星辰。藤林文弥和一位陌生人在席上等待。岛田和藤林有旧仇，但在这雅谈风花雪月之地，恩怨也化作水东流。宗次郎令半藏在隔扇后等待，一人入席。

待他坐稳后，文弥介绍说：“这位是黑爪的斯密先生。”

“今天是想交个朋友。你我都在世界各地活动，难免有不便之处，望今后多多关照。”斯密先生伸出手，宗次郎握住，摇了两下再放开。三人又聊了些别的事。看气氛差不多了，料亭的女将轻轻拉开拉门，行礼道：“久等了。”精致的晚宴菜肴便接连端上，几位貌美的艺伎缓缓走入房间，伴着乐师的演奏，或歌或舞。

几曲终，圆月隐没于云层，文弥拍拍手，令艺伎停下斟酒。宗次郎承接说道：“久坐也挺有意思，但我今日还是先告辞了。”临走时又与女将寒暄了几句。树丛沙沙作响。宗次郎和半藏坐进黑色轿车。回岛田城的路上，宗次郎问：“你觉得斯密先生怎么样？”

半藏想父亲是在问他对岛田与黑爪合作的看法，说：“我没有看出有与他交往的必要。”

宗次郎点点头，“既然他在日本，就得按日本的规矩来。半藏，你找人盯着他。”

“安排矶部去？”

“不必那么强硬，”父亲笑了，“不用本家的人，问问艺伎或酒馆小老板，他们会告诉你他的动向。让矶部去问。”

“明白了。”

“也该让你和几位女将交朋友的。说起来，弟弟最近怎么样了？”

“源氏有时在六条的研究室过夜，仍去城下町游玩。”

“太专注也不好。他应该会听说今晚的事吧。”

半藏静静听着。

“那几个乐师里有春琴在呢，那姑娘不是他的相好之一吗？”宗次郎满不在乎地说道。他对儿子们的交际一清二楚。

再说源氏，这小少爷不是埋头钻研的料，生活总多姿多彩，逗留游戏厅的时间少了，却也叫人难捉摸他的去向。有了六条院，他连睡觉的地方也不固定了。半藏到他的房间，有时只看到堆起来的书，人不见踪影。想来兄弟二人好久没私下见面，难免有些寂寞，半藏移步往源氏的住处，所幸今天他在。

“哎。”源氏正趴在被褥里看书，一听是哥哥，立马钻了出来。“兄长大人，怎么到我这来了？”

半藏令女佣退去，环视一遍房间，独自坐下。源氏本来松松垮垮坐着，很快学他的样子换成正坐。过了一会，半藏开口道：“龙一文字的事，如何了？”

“稍微碰上瓶颈，大家正想办法解决呢。”一久坐，源氏就容易腿麻，稍稍动起脚丫缓解，“困难在如何使机械分子稳定接收人发出的生物信号并执行指令，想着用电磁解决，又说在人的身体里植入机械分子，用纳米机器构建人工神经细胞复合体云云。”

“你负责哪个部分？”

“编程样本的测试，和确定大致方向。”源氏举起《仿生军工装置前沿理论》，“我可没偷懒哦！最近还想到如果我的身体有一部分是机械，控制起来应该会简单许多，不过同时操控身体里的和外部的机械，同步率也是个问题……”

“家中有些负伤后装上义肢的人，让他们来试试怎么样？”

“那样需要先调整他们的义肢，还要考虑身体能力，怪麻烦的。而且，我不想让别人来试。”

“为什么？”比起麻烦不麻烦，他更不愿让弟弟拿自己的身体冒险。

“龙一文字是岛田的家宝，我只想锻造出这一把刀。另外，这种技术相当于把人体机械化，让太多人用了，总觉得不好。”

“我明白了。”半藏看着源氏思考的模样，说：“你变了许多。”

“我？”

“和小时候不一样了；你十几岁的时候，也像变了个人似的，但现在又不一样了。”

“我都二十几岁，不是小孩子啦。”

“可总不愿为家里做事。”

“那个就另说……”

“总之，先做成一件事便是好的。父亲也期待着龙一文字的完成吧。”半藏说，“另外，你不要和人玩捉迷藏，想找你的时候找不着，右卫门他们也会受罚。特别是父亲找你的时候。”

“是，兄长大人。”源氏心想：果然少不了一句说教。

雪落到松树枝上的时候，今年的冬天姗姗来迟，到了十二月，真正的雪季才开始。街道装饰彩灯，岛田城寂寥的本性中多了一丝光彩，在本家的新年会之前，招待各方人物的晚宴也准备起来了。这天，海湾酒店的餐厅在音乐家即兴手风琴的陪伴下，迎来了不一样的夜晚。餐厅里，人们穿着盛装，围桌而坐，纵使太阳已经西沉，点缀于壁上的暖光灯仍缓缓照亮室内，那灯光低调，几乎与黄金屏风融为一体，令其上的仙鹤呼之欲出。餐厅中央的天花板垂挂一水晶吊灯，通透而凌厉的棱角重重叠叠，有不可久观之势，彰显此处的富贵。吊灯正对的朱漆条桌，正是岛田一家的位置。

说是岛田一家，其实有些偏颇。坐在上座的人是岛田宗次郎。他身穿华贵的黑色西装，目光炯炯，鬓发有些白了，显露出端庄而非凡的气魄。宗次郎的右手边，依次坐了岛田半藏、岛田义斋、岛田义莲和岛田一马四人。半藏是宗次郎的大儿子，今晚也穿着西装，坐姿优雅，侧脸略显冷漠；义斋和义莲两位长老均穿传统和服，前者闭目养神，后者看着朱漆条桌上整齐摆好的西式餐具，神情悠闲；一马是义莲老人的儿子，岛田物流的专务，他百忙之中抽空参加本次晚宴，现在却坐在这干等，连冷盘都没吃到，自然有些不开心。

而宗次郎的左手边，按惯例，第一个位子是幸夫人的，现在空了下来。左边第二个位子上的人是山本罗山，他是岛田商社纽约事务所的负责人，为了今天特地从美国飞回日本，明天再坐早班飞机回去，听说他妻儿仍在美国，今年新年准备在那边过了。第三个位子上坐着一位和服贵妇人，名为岛田雪子，原姓小泉，是义斋老人的儿媳妇。她的丈夫早早因故去世，雪子则有不一般的经营手腕，当上了扶桑生命保险的社长；义斋老人视她为己出。坐在最尾的人是东久世重工的常务松下俊太郎。

两位侍者笔直站立于一旁。一位经理模样的人在心中踌躇，不知道该不该去问家主宗次郎，能否开始上菜。

一马受不了冰冻般的气氛，问道：“我们那位集万千宠爱在一身的小少爷去哪了？”

“已经派人去接他了。”义斋老人说道。刚才他们打电话给他，听到背景震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，看来源氏是参加某地下演唱会去了。

“家主大人，这就有点过分了吧？”一马说，“从市区到这，起码要一个小时。如果是家族聚会，源也不是第一次迟到。但今天，要等源到场，我能理解为您总算要为源安排一个职位了吗？”从职务上说，在岛田帝国里，宗次郎担任的是岛田商社的社长，大家心知肚明的下一任继承人半藏是市场战略部的部长。岛田商社是帝国的心脏，为其他成员提供咨询服务、决定总体战略。

“一马，注意你的语气。”义莲老人觉得儿子性子太急，感慨让他跑得太远——义莲老人主管的爱知邮船株式会社与岛田物流在事业上也有联系，但他时常想如果让一马跟着自己，他会不会更有教养一点。

“哎呀，今天也谈工作吗？”雪子说，“我以为大家是来联络感情的。”

“联络感情是真，大事也如此决定。”义斋老人说。在他看来，家族聚会和商定岛田帝国大事的会议差不多。

“但是爷爷，现在不像赌马一票一匹那样单纯。集团人多，非得开个会商量商量，算算利润不可。”也许是考虑到年龄，雪子称呼义斋为“爷爷”。“美洲的海运事故，保险赔了不少钱。诸位听说没有？”她将目光转向山本罗山。

考虑到自己的立场，罗山打算安安静静吃完这顿饭，便装作没察觉到身边人的视线。岛田帝国中的重要企业，包括岛田商社、岛田物流、扶桑生命保险、山茶海上保险、爱知邮船及岛田仓库，无一不是由岛田家的人主管，大家都说如果没有岛田的血脉，是注定爬不上最高层的。唯一例外的是东久世重工。无论时运如何，黑道岛田再怎么努力，都无法做出一个能与其媲美的军工企业。不过，岛田和东久世毕竟是亲家关系。罗山想：我一个毫无关系的外人，志愿去了近几年开拓的海外市场的事务所，才有今天的地位，和本家接触时应事事谨慎。但是，这样九人里有七人是岛田的餐桌，为什么把我叫过来呢？罗山偷偷望向家主宗次郎，没想到家主正看着他，神情严肃，好像在期待他能说出什么回答。罗山只好说：“与亚洲相比，美洲与日本相隔一个太平洋，岛田的事业刚起步不久，我们纽约事务所能做的事，其他事务所还心有余而力不足。伊藤兄到的时候，为了低调行事，我们只在桑巴舞会上说了几句。没想到后来发生了那种事。”

他说的话没提到海运事故，在座的人却都了然于胸。雪子说：“也许现在在日本能无忧无虑地活着，但天下仍不太平呢。没有岛田的护卫，保险准要赔光。”

一直沉默不语的俊太郎突然开口道：“也许动荡不安的时代即将到来了。国内暗涛涌动，通产省的官僚却对自动机械产业多加限制。我们希望多建一个生产基地，许可证怎么都发不下来。”他的声音非常细腻，说话却没有抑扬顿挫，好像在讲和自己不相关的事情一样。

宗次郎和半藏没有说话，只是听着。从半藏的位置直直看出去，看到落地窗的另一边，露天餐厅中，有位穿着如吉普赛人的音乐家边弹手风琴，边哼着小曲。半藏视力极好，读他的口型，便知他在唱什么。是诉说乡愁的歌曲，与他不搭。外面的大海静谧如常。留给源氏的左边第一位的位子还是空的，他人仍没到。

这时，宗次郎微微倾了一下身体，大家便静了下来。宗次郎示意站在斜后方的侍者，说：“现在可以开始了。”手脚利落的侍者很快端上冷盘。就在大家吃牡蛎的时候，一个人穿过松柏造花，径直走到他们这桌，微微笑，便坐在了空位子上。没等他说“晚上好”，宗次郎便不悦道：“新年快乐，斯密先生。”

“新年快乐。”这个外国的不速之客打招呼，“岛田先生避着我，可我有万分紧急的事，只好此时来打扰了。”

“一会到楼上的休息室说吧。”宗次郎没有停下叉子，“不过，事情可能在用餐时就结束了。我岛田决不会同黑爪合作。”

“为什么？”

“因为我讨厌你。”宗次郎说。在场的人都感觉到了，在这场晚宴之外，岛田和黑爪暗暗在日本的某处交锋着。大家泰然自若地坐着，继续咀嚼鲜美的牡蛎。

一辆黑色轿车正在前往海湾酒店的路上。车内，源氏好不容易把他那身叛逆的衣服脱下，穿上带黑色羽织的和服，摘下耳钉和项圈，任由人家给他梳理头发。化妆师用湿巾擦拭他的脸颊，源氏反射性地想退后，她劝道：“请您忍忍。难道您想一脸憔悴地参加家主大人的晚宴？”

他也数不清自己在会场里又蹦又跳，过了几个小时。从往年的经验来看，现在还没到开新年的家族聚会的时候呢。源氏乖乖地让化妆师给他涂上脂粉。“源氏少爷，请容许我为您修剪指甲、涂护手霜。”另一个女人小心翼翼地捧起他的手，末了又喷些香水在耳后。

轿车稳当地停下时，一切都准备妥当了。由右卫门在前头领着，源氏走到酒店大堂。经理也在此等候，行礼道：“欢迎光临，各位已等待您多时了。请随在下到餐厅。”说着，就走在源氏身边，一直做出“请”的动作。右卫门打了个手势，留在大堂。

宽阔的过道有许多穿礼服或和服的人在交谈。源氏路过一面镜子，瞧了眼自己现在的模样，也不禁惊奇镜中人的美貌。这是我吗？他边走边想。不常用的香水味慢慢飘入鼻中，好像有另一个源氏藏在人群里。“请往这边走。”经理说。两人绕过屏风，穿过绯红色的松柏，来到岛田家的桌前。“咦？”那桌已坐满九人，没有剩下的座位了。经理十分困惑，不知往哪边走比较好。

源氏也呆立着，与父亲四目相对。其他人纷纷停下手中的动作。

突然，一个西服男人伏在宗次郎耳边说了些什么。宗次郎放下刀叉，说：“源，到我这来！”源氏走过去，他便站起来，让他坐下。侍者配合地为他们推拉椅子，让源氏坐得舒舒服服的。

“你们先吃。我有事离开，一会直接去休息室。”宗次郎说完就离开了。

留下九个人面面相觑。打破僵局的是义莲老人：“那么，大家继续用餐吧。”一旁的侍者及时为源氏换上新的餐具，趁着这功夫，撤下旧盘，上了新菜。大家也就再次动起刀叉。用餐过程中没有人说话。源氏坐在上座，还有些恍惚，当他伸手去拿玻璃杯的时候，才发现自己身在何处：原来在家主看来，一切都清晰无比，无论是每个人的表情、动作还是心里想的事。

晚餐时间结束后，人们走出餐厅，或前往休息室，或在走廊上集成一小簇，说笑起来。还有些到外边吹夜风的人，他们属远离社交界那一派。岛田家的人走上二楼，他们有订包间；斯密先生则接了个电话，先请告辞了。源氏想找半藏说话，却在中途被右卫门叫住，“家主大人在等您。”就跟着他到了父亲的房间。

父亲在房间里，站在落地窗边。远处的大海上飘着几点灯光，恐怕是夜晚的游船。寡淡的照明令他看上去飘渺不定。源氏打开房间的大灯，忽然的光明照亮了每个角落。宗次郎转过身，“你来了。”

“为什么要做那种事？”源氏的语气甚至像在责备他。

“什么事？”

“刚才，在餐桌上……”

“哦，你是说让位给你坐那事。那可是你先迟到的不对。况且，不然要你坐在哪呢？”

“我到一旁的桌子边上，或休息室就好了。”

“那成何体统！岂不是让人轻贱你？我岛田家的人不该说这种话。”

“随意让出位子，就是岛田家家主做的事吗？”

“我可不是随意。”宗次郎叹气，说：“为什么你总是这样对我呢？”

源氏也察觉到不妥，换上随性的口吻，“您考虑到兄长大人的心情了吗？在座的其他人会怎么看？”

“半藏？哦……我以为你对这方面没有兴趣也毫不在意，原来你有注意到，那事情就好说了。不过，你不用担心你哥哥，他人长得这么大，心眼哪会那么小。”

“事情？”

“我想让你和通产大臣的女儿相亲。当然，是以结婚为目的。”

“相亲？我？通产大臣？”

“大臣的女儿，名叫宁子。照片在这，你看看。”

源氏莫名其妙地拿起茶几上的硬皮本，打开一看，里面印着一张全身像的彩色照片，照片底下写着“中森宁子”。“长得小巧可爱，是个美人吧。”宗次郎说，“和对方也说好了，近期安排你们见上一面。”

“爸爸！”源氏放下硬皮本，一脸不可置信，“这都几几年了？”还玩结亲裙带关系那一套呢……他过于气愤，没把后半句话说出口。

“正因为有效，才会流传至今。”宗次郎言之凿凿，“我也不愿跟你说这些。你们的亲事，本该由你母亲来安排……”

源氏在脑海中飞快想着拒绝的话，“这么说来，要我在哥哥前面结婚吗？”他脱口而出。但转念一想，说不定哥哥也被安排了结婚对象。真不该拿他来当挡箭牌。就在源氏后悔的一瞬间，宗次郎说：“嗯。我想你哥哥还是找个喜欢的姑娘比较好，他需要那种支持。”

“什么？”

“你哥哥对自己太严格，如今有了立足之地，但长久走下去，就需要一个人来支持他，不时给他安慰。所以，我认为他的事可以缓缓，让他自己找个结婚对象。”

“我就不行吗？”

“源，迎娶大臣的女儿，无论是你，还是岛田，都会有个强力的依靠。再说了，那可是和通产大臣的关系，爸爸我也是费了好大劲才和对方联系上的。你先去见一见，也不是要你们立即结婚，多见几面，约约会，说不定就喜欢上了。”宗次郎劝诱道，“你也知道家里有些人不喜欢你。只要你和宁子在一起，他们就动你不得，把不喜欢压死在心里了。”看到源氏瞪着自己，几乎要流出泪来，他说：“你母亲死后，我总是把你放在第一位。但事有万一，你就接受爸爸的用心良苦吧。”

“爸爸的怜悯，我不需要。我打算做完龙一文字，就离开岛田家。”

宗次郎沉默了。许久，他说：“源，这里不是你想走就能走的。”

“难道您要把我关进笼子里吗？”

父亲每次嘲弄他“麻雀”，源氏就能非常直接地感觉到自己与那个家有多不相称：他毕竟不是黄莺，唱不出动听的歌谣。

“你就这么讨厌岛田？说到底，我们是商人，不会引领潮流，只会随其而动；对我们来说，最重要的是把握时代变化的方向，在潮流漩涡中取得最大利益。智械危机在前，岛田是那样成长起来的，但不会总是一成不变。”

“我听说爸爸和黑爪的人见过面了。”

“就在刚才，我已经回绝了他们。很快会把黑爪的人赶出日本。”宗次郎苦笑，“这城里发生什么事，你的小情人都会告诉你吧。缺点就是情报会延迟，不够利落。”他加重语气，“源，在我看来，你应该参与岛田家的事业——不认同共事者的理念也无妨，你只要想着如何控制他们，让他们支持你的做法就行了。”

源氏撇过头，“我和爸爸不是一类人。”

“这和是不是一类人无关，是你还没有登上台面的问题。虽然长于人与人之间的感情交往是你的可爱之处，但是，你不该止步于此。只要你学会将其当成计划的一个阶段，定能成就一番事业。他人对你的喜爱之情，很容易就会变为向往的力量。你可是岛田的二少爷、我的儿子啊！”

“我……”

“今后的世界将在曲折中迈向和平。岛田计划进入医疗行业，当然，主要方向是为因战事受伤的人提供救助服务、帮助他们重返正常生活，因此，需要成熟的义肢技术和果敢的手腕。我想请你去经营这件事。”

“我？”

“如果做成，岛田也会在它的牵引下改变，变成一个能适应和平年代的集团吧。我不希望岛田被时代抛下、就此腐朽了。”

房间仍然明亮不堪，源氏却如鲠在喉。见状，宗次郎说：“你先自己考虑考虑。不过，爸爸都说了这么多了，你就当给我一个面子，去和宁子见一面。爸爸都和人家约定好了，不能在相亲这事上给通产大臣留下不好的印象。这也是为了岛田能成功进军医疗，也是为了你哥哥，好吗？”

一番好说歹说，源氏终于点头，“只是见一面的话……”

冬季的实感缓缓飘落。雪如同毛绒，在碰到人肩头的瞬间便消失得无影无踪。花村的人并不在意几点虚幻，一个劲地沉溺在新年的喜悦里。街道上人来人往，只是坐在窗边，就快要被他们的快乐感染，不由自主地笑起来了。大和料理屋的老板娘放下竹木制成的窗帘，店里十分热闹。

这天，大和料理屋承办了一次说重要不重要、说不重要也重要的宴会，主会者邀请的都是熟客，大家坐在榻榻米上，吃一顿宴席，庆祝今年的喜事。岛田宗次郎和义斋老人也参加了。会前，他们在小房间里歇息。“那事，我已经交待源了。”宗次郎像是随口一说，“源在管理方面还是个稚儿，您要多多帮助他。”

“家主要我来办吗？”义斋老人听了他的计划，心里十分矛盾。

“如今赛马场也不好做，您是家族长老，考虑到身份，理应参与有前途的新事业。就拜托您了。”

最近，大家伙在会议上一口一个“利益占比”，仿佛忘了友情和亲情，的确让眼下不景气的义斋老人很不好受。“我知道了。谨遵家主的命令。”义斋老人低下头，像只垂头丧气的孔雀。

“您这么说，我就放心了。”

宗次郎想到岛田对黑爪的“胜利”，加上一会宴会上有他最喜欢的河豚刺身，不禁喜笑颜开。

晶莹剔透的河豚生鱼片摆成花朵模样，夹起来品尝，口感爽脆……

宗次郎的故事到此，便因河豚中毒，戛然而止了。但岛田家的故事并没有随着宗次郎的死亡结束。他留下太多遗产，等待舞台上的所有人来慢慢消化。家人们为他举行了盛大的葬礼，而当这位家主故去的消息传到城下町时，大家都说：“那位大人连死亡都如此出乎人意料呢。”怀念起以往的时光，好像他已离世多时，久久不能忘怀。


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于能正大光明地写私生活混乱的花花公子了!:D 这篇文里的源氏设定：花花公子+小少爷+注重个人自由同时带有大家族养育出的感性  
> 第一夜:)

在岛田家家主更替的忙乱冬天之后，暖春到来，拉开了兄弟悲剧的序幕。

却说黑爪“撤离”日本，与之结盟的藤林想起新仇旧恨，又同岛田作对起来，正好新家主半藏需要一个立威契机，于是岛田也毫不示弱，双方互扭脖子的搏斗就在地下静悄悄开始。那边半藏忙着帝国事业，这边源氏也忙着锻刀，直到义莲老人来说起与通产大臣的约定，他才想起还有相亲那回事。

总之先见一面。说相亲大概也和联谊差不多，虽然前者带着认真的结婚目的，后者是年轻人结交朋友的舞台。源氏在大学生活时经常参加联谊，像男女三对三的小聚餐他甚至可以一周五次，这方面也算见多识广了。不过，大人物的相亲就是古板。考虑到半藏的状况，岛田家由义莲老人陪同源氏前往；宁子小姐身旁则坐着中森大臣及其妻，双方隔着红桌，多是家长在说话。源氏想着下次怎么都要推掉，也就不吱一声。穿着粉色及膝裙的宁子和照片上一模一样，看上去是位文静的富家小姐，她脸上带着微笑，只随父亲的发言轻轻点头。

时间一分一秒过去。红茶杯快见底时，大臣说：“说到结婚，还是情投意合的好。接下来就让两个年轻人去花园里走走，自己相处一下吧！”宁子便挽着源氏的手臂，经过长长的走廊，两人走到粉樱花园去了。

雨后樱的气味和宁子的香水混为一体。悠闲的散步中，个子娇小的她离源氏越来越近，两人几乎贴到一块。源氏只好停下脚步，说：“在这休息一下吧。”闻言，宁子放开他的胳膊，退后几步，观察起他的脸来。

“怎么了？”他疑惑道，“有什么沾上了吗？”摸摸脸颊。

“没什么。因为……”宁子说，“我是大臣的女儿，为了家里总归是要和谁结婚的。反正要和谁结婚，我想对方是个帅哥就好了。”

“我符合？”

“光看脸的话，是我喜欢的类型。”宁子嬉笑起来。笑容耗尽后，她重新挽住源氏，把脸贴在他的手臂边，说：“我啊，以前堕过两次胎呢。爸爸是不会在桌面上明说的，但是我要先告诉你。”之后他们回到酒店餐厅，大人再寒暄两句，相亲便结束了。回岛田城的路上，源氏一直在想宁子，连义莲老人叫他都没听到。

“下次见面……”

“我不会去了。”源氏应了这一句。

结果到了这天晚上，他仍放不下这件事。正巧春琴随父亲来岛田家拜访，几人就在六条院设下小小的宴席，边喝酒边聊起来。

在座的人有源氏、右卫门、春琴、天鼓和一个机械技师，再加上一个名叫柏木明石的狙击手。明石是岛田家的“佣兵”，在某次任务中伤了左眼和右臂，换上义肢做本家的保镖工作，是半藏命令他作为“伤患”来的六条院，把普通义肢换成了源氏他们正研究的那种。这人生性沉默寡言，此时也一人喝着闷酒呢。六条院的其他人在另一个房间。

这就是天鼓姑娘啊。春琴听闻源氏带了个女人回家，还没亲眼见过，不禁多看几眼：她头发缠着彩色丝巾扎成麻花辫垂在脑后，戴黑框眼镜，嘴小，喝酒的时候会稍微闭上眼，脸上大概擦了素颜霜，是那种有威胁也只是半吊子的女人。不过源氏这人轻浮得很，对遇过一次的女人过目不忘，说不定这种类型也在他的守备范围之内。春琴放下酒杯，发现天鼓正盯着自己，两人视线相对，天鼓说：“您和源氏少爷是什么关系？”

“我？我是他的情人。”春琴干脆答道。如果源氏不是花花公子，他们连约会都不会有，她从未奢想能成为岛田的二少奶奶。见她如此坦荡，天鼓也哑言，只好让右卫门来打圆场：“我们小少爷受欢迎也不是一天两天的事，以往去联谊，总能有所收获。”春琴便顺着说：“我被迷倒，当情人也甘愿。”

“源氏少爷经常去联谊？”她终于把视线转到他身上，目光如火炙热，“您喜欢什么样的女性呢？”

“我喜欢会展现魅力的人。”

“一张打给谁都可以的安全牌，真狡猾。”机械技师笑道，她的脸颊到耳朵都红通通，已是半醉半醒。

“因为大家都很有魅力。”源氏也开朗地笑了，“但老是藏着掖着就太扫兴了。有意识展示或无意识流露都可以，让我快点了解你吧。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“您对谁都这么说吧？”

“嗯。”

“您捉弄人。”说着，天鼓脸上不见一丝恼怒。也不知道这句话的意思是对所有人一视同仁，还是就把对方当成了恋爱对象。春琴边为源氏斟酒边想：不过无论前后，都是没什么差别。他的感情来得快去得也快，留下的情谊数不胜数。对同样喜欢玩、只求相依一夜的人来说这倒是个优点。但春琴不同。

在花村里，大大小小的事情都会流过她的耳朵。某人在这儿活动，想要避开她们的耳目，只要不吃饭不睡觉才能做到。春琴是个优秀的情报点，所以她有充足的信心，相信源氏不会轻易断绝与她的来往。两人通电话的时间也一定比他的其他情人长。

天鼓神采奕奕地开口道：“我想把这副眼镜换成隐形眼镜，到那时候，请源氏少爷和我约会。”实在天真烂漫。春琴想。结果他身边的姑娘大多被其吸引，忍不住凑过来了。这也没办法。“好。”源氏不假思索道。

他回头问春琴：“嫉妒了吗？”

“怎么会呢？”

“不怕我移情别恋？”

“真讨厌。”春琴皱着眉推开他，手上的劲也是轻轻的，“我会等你再次爱上我。”

“可怕。”源氏笑道。

这时，明石突然说：“源氏少爷如此受欢迎，能否指点我几招，好让我去讨人欢心？”至今为止一直沉默的他立即吸引了所有人的目光，随后全场的注目转到源氏身上，他说：“没有时时刻刻对每个人都好用的‘招式’，你的行为会表现出性格，成为对方判断的依据。不了解你和对方是怎么的人，我没法说什么。”一听，明石迅速低下头去拿酒，“失礼了。”

源氏又说：“但是，告诉你一点小技巧。说到底，两个人的感情联系就是你来我往，期望能重合在一起。一个孤零零的人，既会想主张自己而希望对方理解，又有渴望放弃思考就此依赖对方的时候；所以想攻略一个人，就要留下空隙勾起对方的兴致，有时自己猛烈地攻过去。因为人总是喜欢别人对自己好的，我觉得好意表现露骨一点也没关系，不过不能干涉对方的自由……是说必须意识到是自己从这边把爱传达给对方，不能自以为他是应该接受的，方向性的问题。”

“方向？”

“比如说，我是岛田的小少爷，大家都有点怕黑道，不依靠家里的权势强迫人，那种仅寄托于你我感情的感觉最好。总之让对方感觉到你的好意、提要求也是想依靠他。联谊的时候大概就是让对方感觉到‘啊这人说不定我也能搞定’和‘想被关心想被抱住’。”

“撒娇对您来说算是轻车熟路了吧！”右卫门说。

“嗯。”

“您有意识到吗？”

“当然。因为是我想这么做的。”源氏说，“介入对方又让对方介入自己，相互影响后二人的边界模糊后重合，就是恋爱了。”他想起中森宁子。那个女人说自己堕过胎的时候，他就突然明白了为什么她和自己会在那里，强烈地想要带她走——我们一起逃走吧。但他没说出这句话，也不打算再见她了。

“您是与人交往的天才呢。”明石的嘴角出现浅浅的微笑。

“哪里。我也有怎么都搞不懂的人。”源氏抓来放在一旁的三味线，“对了，我来弹几曲吧。”便借音乐抒情。曲调轻快，又有如潜龙戏于云间，令人听了有风流之意，忍不住伴着月光饮酒作诗。隔壁房间的人也竖起耳朵听。人聚集到他这里，或摇头打拍子，或拿出尺八合奏，就这样一同玩乐起来。

到了星月消失的深夜，大家都喝得迷迷糊糊，干脆就地睡了。春琴和右卫门还算清醒，叫来佣人，将他们一个个捞起来，半醒半睡着带回各自的寝室。右卫门扶起源氏，对春琴说：“我带爷回他的房间。最近家里不太平，小少爷睡在别处，让家主和那群大人物知道了，不免麻烦。”春琴点点头，犹自回到客房。

为了赶路，右卫门半途改扶为背，也许是动作太大惊醒了他，源氏伏在他耳边小声说：“有什么麻烦的？”

“今天家主也在家，您回来，还没去打过招呼呢。至少该见家主一面，报告情况。”

“情况都让义莲长老大人说了。这种时候，恋人也就罢了，哥哥有什么好见的。”

“您喝醉了。”

源氏摆了摆头，不再理他。说话间，他们回到二条院，再一步两步，小池造景旁就是源氏的房间。右卫门拉开纸门，蹲下身，让源氏先坐着，铺好被褥又给他换了睡衣，照顾他睡下。“哎，请把手放好……您对我倒是毫不留情，依赖过多了。”右卫门抱怨。

“你的工作不就是让我使唤吗？”

“其实还有监视您这条。”

“起码睡觉的时候休息去吧。被盯着我睡不着。”

“是、是。属下先告退了。”

也不知道是亲密到不必怀疑他的忠心，还是已经无所谓这种事，源氏声音里尽是疲倦，人也被子盖过脸，留一头柔软的黑发在外。右卫门默默关上纸门，仿佛还能一直听见他的鼻息声和今晚弹奏的乐曲。


	7. 第七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：写了我第二想写的兄弟真刀剑术比试!:D 这篇文里设定的半藏性格有些复杂，就不概括了。非要类比区别的话应该是多点人情味的源赖朝吧，最后为了权力杀了弟弟，但会shock一下，产生痛觉残留。啊不过这章还不会杀!下一章还想写源氏打麻将，研究打麻将怎么写……  
> 第二夜:D

再说半藏这边。父亲突然去世，他当上岛田家家主、岛田商社的社长，无论愿不愿意，麻烦事都一件件摆在眼前。首先，半藏一上任，就把身边的辅佐都换成市场战略部的人，让过去跟随父亲的老人退休去了。商社内部都惊讶新社长的决断，但想到他是岛田的家主，便默不作声。到了家族聚会的时候，岛田物流那边的长辈才不高兴地说了几句，话里暗讽新家主太年轻、不顾家里情面什么的，又不敢明面上与他起冲突，僵在那里。一马耸耸肩，也不顺嘴给他们找个台阶下。倒是雪子说：“大家都是前任家主亲自选出的人才，那位爷一定清楚今后发生的事，才安排我们这些人坐在各自的位子上。几个辅佐老人跟在前任身边，自然明白他的想法，不会有所怨言的吧。过去的事就不要太在意了。”她又说：“现在时代变了，不用靠人头收保护费，管买保险就行。说起来，家主对美洲那边怎么想的？我认为无论从日本派小队过去，或在当地招聘保安人员，总之快点增加办事处的武装力量。国际市场的竞争很激烈呢。”

义莲老人说：“现在的当务之急是拔掉藤林组以免后患之忧。黑爪的事还不算完。”

“那就让美洲办事处招点当地的雇佣兵。”

“哪有在陌生的土地上找陌生人保护自己的道理。”老人说，“太危险了。”

“但是，岛田家族的人再怎么多，要分配给一个大集团总是不够。在情谊之外用契约来约束对方也并非不可。大家都是给钱办事，领薪水和生计联系在一起，为了小家的平稳生活，忠诚度也不会低。”

“你坐在后方算保险率，不懂上前线的人的心情。”义莲老人以前就不喜欢这个嫁进来的女人，“面临生死时，追求情义比维持现状更能与人勇气。”结果聚会还是不欢而散了。半藏命令随从十兵卫去查他们的账本，看过后再做决定。家主多少有些骄傲，不喜欢听人耳旁吹风，希望凡事按自己意思决定。这话就先说到这里。笔者主要记述岛田家两兄弟的恩怨情仇，商战与岛田帝国的命运云云，就不详细论说了。

聚会后发生了一件同源氏有关的事，有必要一提。因为源氏在岛田帝国中没有具体职位，又招家里一些人讨厌，这样的聚会一般是不叫他，会上也不提这位小少爷的去向的。上文曾说前任家主宗次郎计划让源氏带领岛田进入医疗行业开拓新事业，这事在他老人家故去后就被搁置，也不晓得帝国里有多少人知道。义斋老人受宗次郎所托，虽然讨厌源氏，但把他放在心上，觉得须同半藏商量一下弟弟的将来。

义斋老人在聚会后偷偷叫住半藏，先谈了谈他最近的行事作风，又装作不经意说出宗次郎的名字，委婉地说起新事业之事。

半藏回答说：“父亲对我说过这件事。具体计划是什么呢？”

义斋老人摇摇头，说：“前任没有言及具体……”

“既然如此，只好由我们从长计议。源氏也答应了？”

“这么说来，源似乎拒绝了和通产大臣女儿的相亲。”义斋老人想起同为长老的义莲老人下棋时说过，源氏说了句“不去了”就当真不去，后续通产大臣那边再打电话邀约，他们只好找借口推托……

“真没办法。”半藏说。

……推托的理由自然是“家中长男尚未娶妻，弟弟的婚事也难以提上议程”，对方也是礼仪周到之人，一听便全明白了。义斋老人看半藏的脸色，不知道他有没有那方面的意思。但要他们给已是“家主”的半藏安排相亲，就不符合礼仪。应该早早让他成家的。义斋老人觉得“薰染”和服铺老板的千金就很好，她温柔又知书达理，对裁衣、照顾花草的细活也很擅长。为什么宗次郎在世时没有做好这事？男人二十几岁娶妻成家也不算早。事到如今只好等半藏自己提出想见哪家的大小姐，他们再着手安排。

义斋老人再一想，还是传统的大和抚子适合半藏。至于源氏的那桩亲事，义斋老人也不是很喜欢：非要和家门显赫的人联姻，不如选落魄的华族女儿，虽然华族已成一百多年前的历史，但那股贵气总是流在血液里的。老人认为，需要一时利益关系来妥协的家庭最终只会带来不幸。他建议道：“您也要快些找个意中人。”义斋老人本想顺势推荐几位大家闺秀，没想到半藏的神色忽然变得冷酷无情，好像受够了纠缠，老人只好转口说：“您已经是岛田家的家主了，以后对人对事，除了情分，更应讲究公正，对岛田本家和其他愿意托付性命于我等的人，都一视同仁。否则就无法树立威望。”用长辈的口吻来维护些许自尊。

半藏说：“您所言极是。所以我请那几位老人辞去职务。”

他脸色缓和了些。义斋老人又说：“但是，您对源太宽松了。”半藏沉默不语。见状，老人干脆把对宗次郎宠爱源氏的怨气都发泄出来：“前任惯着他，您可不能继续如此。既然当上家主，对底下的人，应当都平等视之才对。我尊称您为‘家主’而非孙儿，其他人也听从您的命令，不能唯有源例外。”

半藏问：“要怎么做呢？”

“您就不要把源当弟弟，也请源不要再叫您哥哥甚的，也用对待家主的敬语，做事也尊敬一些。”

“可是，我们的确是兄弟。”

“名义上是兄弟，实际请把他当组里同样的小弟来看待。”

“您是说，要我不把他当作弟弟。”

“如果您偏心自己的亲弟弟，让组里的兄弟心理不平衡，使人卖命的情义道理就会被大大削弱。”

“我明白了。”半藏心想：可是，父亲也宠着源氏，保护他；莫非有人对父亲有二心，或是我还没达到父亲的高度？总之现在只能听从长老的话，借助他们在家里的地位平息不必要的事端，好让自己站稳脚跟。

听了半藏顺从的话语，义斋老人满意地点点头。

当天晚上，皓月当空，风也清爽，带来粉樱的香气。半藏一个人坐在房中，总觉得心神不宁，屡屡想起老人的话。他忽然想见源氏，便起身往二条院的方向走去。源氏小时候身体不好，为了静养、避免传染，父亲让他独自住在二条院，母亲时常前去照看。结果源氏病好后，这倒方便了他的淘气：兄长和长老都住得较远，不知道他在干什么呢。半藏看到现在的源氏，不时想起他小时候的模样，一相对比，不知该庆幸他的健康，还是怀念起以前那个会叫自己“哥哥”的源氏。

二条院有些冷清，是佣人不多所致。庭院里有小池、错落有致的山石组和石灯笼，绿苔藓旁种有草木小树，也有留给小儿踢球的小片空地。半藏记得以前在母亲的指挥下，这院里经常修修剪剪，大改庭院样式，甚至将仓库改成英式花园，展开明媚的花境。就在他回忆往事之际，一首乐曲从点着灯的房间飘扬而出。是源氏在弹三味线。

这三味线的曲调轻快，意趣又有出自富家小少爷之手的高雅，与宴席间专业乐师弹奏之曲全然不同，虽然手法不算高明，却很吸引人，邀人加入其中一同演奏。就是这样有呼朋引伴之势的乐曲无人回应，现只一人独自弹奏，合着寂寥的庭院，便多了几分清寒，进而以曲声聊以自慰，煞是风流。半藏听着乐曲，不由想到自己：长老们说家主要立威，将其他人置于下座，甚至断绝与弟弟的情谊，可长老们仍对他这个家主指手画脚，妨碍他按自己意思办事，靠的也不是亲情及血缘的联系么？岛田帝国同样以血缘为己身的血脉。然而，他在这些甚至令人作呕的温情里，却要独自无情地坐在家主的位子上……

面前的纸门忽而一下被拉开了。源氏疑惑：“兄长大人，有什么事吗？”三味线的音乐早已停下。

“不。”半藏吐出一词，静默不动。源氏也不动，他抬抬眉毛，笑道：“月亮让兄长的影子照在纸门上，我开门看看是谁，真的猜中了。”闻言，半藏忍不住将他抱入怀中，听到弟弟惊讶：“到底发生了什么？”于是对其保护欲更强一倍。唯有这个弟弟是他不愿放手的。

半藏松开怀抱，说：“许久没和你比试剑术，正好月光明亮，便到这边来。”

源氏不知缘由，点点头：“我也乐于比试，可这里没有木刀。”

“真刀也无妨。那墙边不是放着两把打刀么？”

于是两人各拿一把刀，走到庭院空地。月色下，绿石旁，花瓣随风而来，铺了一地。且拔刀出鞘。兄弟二人均采取攻中带守的中段架势，持刀相望。剑术是杀人术。不穿护甲、手握真刀时这技艺的凶狠就越发明显。半藏注视着源氏的一举一动，缓缓挪步。只要击中一刀，就可分出胜负；锋利的刀刃无论切入人体哪个部分，都会使其丧失战斗力。因此，剑术教人如何更快击中对方，道场入门即可学到流派秘技，基础招式即是秘技，是前人总结出的最简单、最直接的杀人术，初学者与大师的区别在于意识——长年练习成就的感觉让他能读出对面人下一秒的动作。那种感觉仿佛能听到源氏身体中血液流淌的声音。半藏握着刀，切实感到刀尖汇集着死亡。如果两人真的因为这场没有任何赌注的比试受伤，凭岛田家的本事，换上机械义肢也可了事的吧。但是，他对着死的绝境，却产生了一切消融的生的快感。半藏在练习弓道时也有过这种快感，宛如弓弦切过自身，靶子近在咫尺，放箭后又远在天边，箭入靶心。

源氏退一小步，进而向前突刺。这是他在故意制造破绽，等对方攻入。半藏如他所愿，切入空隙，果然换来源氏的快速格挡；源氏继续行刀砍来，换成半藏格挡，如此一来便把半藏带入自己的节奏。这招的麻烦之处在于带入节奏后的压制：半藏抓住机会转守为攻，刀指向对方的躯干，也会因他刀同时横于自己脖颈旁而放弃更进一步。这种情况下刺破他心脏，自己也必将人头落地，是两败俱伤的结局。源氏也知道这点，才在真刀切磋中采取压制战术，相信双方会点到为止。他的刀不会抖。两人离死亡的真实只差一步，却停在了兄弟相知相信的临界点上。比起长老们委婉曲折、犹如棉丝绕颈的亲情，半藏更喜欢这样濒临极限、寄托于冷冰冰刀刃的东西。不过他讨厌被压制，喜欢自己掌控。半藏以刀相对，慢慢走到利于自己的位置，两人的攻防态势便一转，轮到半藏跨入源氏的防守范围展开攻击。

先砍掉腿吧。半藏想着，放低身体驱入，快刀未中血肉，被源氏划开。源氏必定也是清楚他的攻击路线的。两人是一同长大的兄弟，几乎互知根底；在全神贯注的剑术比试中若不是双方身法相抵相合，稍不注意就会重伤，纵是强调注意，刀走之快，光靠理解剑术的眼脑手也有跟不上的一瞬，现在这种情况，是因为两人的心神重合在一起，自然知晓彼此举动。

人问剑术如何登峰造极，有这么个小故事代以回答：

从前，有个年轻人拜访一位剑术大师，请求在他门下学习剑术。大师答应了，令年轻人住于自己家中，每日烧水做饭、打扫房间。年轻人一开始视家务活为尊师礼仪，尽心尽力为老师端上饭菜、烧洗澡水，弄得灰头土脸，只求大师见自己伶俐，授予剑术绝学。然而，就这样过了许久，大师仍未指导年轻人练剑。年轻人焦急起来，请求在杂务之余，正式开始学习剑术。大师听了，点点头答应。第二天，年轻人正在打扫房间，背后忽而一个阴影，大师举木刀击中其手，年轻人尚未反应过来，他已经离开。而后，大师总在他做事时突然出现，以木刀击其手、胴、腿，或停于脸上。年轻人渐渐熟悉了大师的作风，自带木刀防御攻击，但不敌大师，多被击中。过了很久，年轻人成长到能就地举身边物防御而不依赖于木刀，身体如流水般自然招架大师的突然袭击而不先请于头脑思考，大师便说：“你已学会剑术，可以出师了。”剑术的极致是跨越死亡，攻击者与被攻击者的浑然一体，心神相通，最终便为禅。

现在兄弟二人也有一瞬间达到了剑术的极致。半藏感觉心若高潮。不足五分钟，刀光剑影的闪烁攻防后，两人定立：半藏即将砍入源氏的脖颈，源氏的刀刃也停顿于半藏的腹侧，脚上略微一动，必然割破血肉肠。两人不动。僵持时，源氏那时常笑得明媚的眼睛也映入草木的影子而聚精于一点，半藏平时阴沉如海的黑瞳在月光的照耀下澈亮至幽玄，相互注视着。

不久，源氏像是放弃了，放松刀身划出的紧张线条，手微动，把刀丢到地上。“是我输了。”源氏举起双手作投降状，“投降了。敌不过哥哥。”他用食指轻轻碰了一下脖子旁的刀刃，见半藏也放松肩膀，才往一旁逃开。

半藏收回武士刀。正好源氏蹲下身去捡自己那把，半藏问：“你先丢掉刀，不怕我杀了你吗？”

“刚才在比试中，哥哥和我都想着杀了对方。”源氏捡起刀，在手上空舞了几下，好像在做血振，“但是没有下手。当然也有会两败俱伤的原因，但是，会想着得失，不就说明没有没杀不可的心思吗？而且……我相信哥哥不会杀我。在比试的时候就知道了。”说完，他摆出一贯的笑容：“哥哥会杀掉我吗？”好像在说今晚吃什么一样，开着玩笑。

半藏说：“你很久不叫我‘哥哥’了。”

“敬语说太多会累。我有时候也会想直接叫哥哥。”源氏再怎么贪玩，家族的礼仪教育还是一点不拉地学会了。他在正式场合会乖乖说敬语，私下就转成另一种模式：源氏发现用敬语嘲讽，对方的表情会很好玩；或是先用敬语恭恭敬敬请求人家做事，不行再用不知好歹的话激怒对方，总是很有意思。

“有时候……倒是让我想起你小时候的样子。”

“小时候？啊，那个？嗯……那么，源今天累了，要回房睡觉了，哥哥也早点休息吧。”源氏笑道，用起幼时的自称，语气乱来。一转身，他的笑就消失不见。因为天鼓脸色铁青，抱着一把冲锋枪，站在阴影处。

“今晚来找我的人真多啊。”源氏走过去，拍拍她的肩膀，“没事吧？冷静。六条院出什么事了吗？”

“没有。我只是来找源氏少爷，确认人工神经细胞复合体的结构……”天鼓说，“我以为您会被杀，所以……”她抓紧冲锋枪，僵直的眼一直盯着半藏。

其实半藏早就发现她了。他判断她不是威胁，便放任不管。这时，半藏才发现源氏身后也有些冷酷的人伺机而动，他们不是把半藏放在第一位，而是更关注源氏的动向。但是，源氏是向着自己的。半藏看着源氏的侧脸，想到：所以我作为哥哥，必须保护他。


	8. 第八章（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第八章（上）  
> 想写源氏打麻将但对小说如何表现打麻将有点“？”……反正也好久没更新了先更新一下吧

转眼间到了夏天，岛田兄弟的关系也随之发生变化。不过，这并非谁的错，非要说的话，都怪这蠢蠢欲动、五内俱焚的夏天。

在岛田这样的家族里，本家的孩子想要别人听他话是十分简单的事。不过势必成为家主的长子和其他孩子的方法有所不同：长子必须有威严之相，融入家族道理中；其他孩子被爱是理所应当。源氏就是在被爱着的环境下长大的。他小时候体弱多病，为母亲所爱，母亲死后得到了父亲的溺爱，周围人也大多宠着他，起码不会在他面前大大咧咧说坏话。所以，于他而言难听的话都是他从屏风后听来，源氏知道家里有人讨厌自己。在家外面呢，学校同学会因为他家是黑道而害怕，源氏就尽量不发怒，脸上常挂着笑容。他能察觉到人们的小心思。所以，他没有小孩被惯着养出来的娇气毛病，也不会唯我独尊，虽然被爱是理所当然的，但得不到时，源氏也只会有点疑惑，随即了然于心。不过他露出疑惑的瞬间，小声的“诶？”，也惹人怜爱，让人不禁想把没给他的东西给他。这是不必自己开口、通过彷佛寻求着依靠的退让得到爱的源氏个人的“理”。

再加上他本身是比较开朗的性格，便吸引了许多人，源氏自然也都接受了。被人喜欢这件事对他来说再平常不过。这样的自信正是习惯了受人疼爱的人身上才有的魅力。对他怀有好意的女人，像春琴、天鼓那样的女人的事，上文已经记叙过，接下来讲讲男人们。

岛田物流有个名叫伊藤三郎的人，他做的是沟通工作，常到本家来，偶然在走廊与源氏迎面撞见，就记下了本家有这么个小少爷。而源氏不如半藏冷酷，对家里的人事等级也没那么上心，经常和几个合得来的“兄弟”嘻嘻哈哈，三郎很快加入他们，相互认识了。那之后，他来本家时就会伺机看看小少爷在不在，找他聊天，甚至拿自己的一手消息当谈资。于是，除了女人传递的有延迟但事无巨细的情报，岛田黑道帝国的一线人员收集来的最新资讯也能落入源氏耳中。在源氏的“朋友”里，像春琴那样的女人、三郎这样的男人，都不在少数；他们乐意告诉他一些事，无论是打着小算盘还是为了哭诉“我都这么努力了你就给我一个吻吧”，总之各种各样的情报源源不断。就算源氏对家族生意没兴趣，相关信息仍然向他涌来，如果他不听，对方会表现出受挫的样子，彷佛自己对源氏来说“没了价值”。

为什么不能相信感情呢？源氏曾问过春琴，她回答：“因为我心中只有你。”对源氏这样的人来说，也许很难理解藏在心中难开口、没有安全感的卑微的爱吧。不过源氏也很讨厌被人认为没有价值，如果他们能好受一点，他听听也无妨。一味地接受也令人难过，有时要满足对方的愿望。所以，三郎提出要带他去一个新开张的夜总会时，源氏答应了。

夜总会弥漫着幻觉。西装革履的人们在中央舞池里跳舞，让人想起布兰妮和麦当娜的歌曲。不过，真正的背景音乐是钢琴、架子鼓和电音的混响。中央舞池周围有几柱若隐若现的彩光，那是休息用的小包厢，使用了光粒子技术，里面能看到外面，外面却看不清它的存在。岛田家的两人坐在一个小包厢里，边喝酒边看人群舞动。三郎用要灌醉自己的喝法一杯杯豪爽下肚，源氏劝道：“你喝太多了。”

“不喝醉的话，可是没法带您到这来、做接下来的事哩。”

“什么事？”

“现在时间还早，请等到十点吧。”

源氏慢慢摇着酒杯，说：“不跳舞吗？”

“咱就算喝醉了也不敢牵您的手。”

“那我去跳了。”说完，源氏走出包厢，一开始是一人舞蹈，很快抓住舞池里的谁，随心所欲地扭动腰胯。

三郎就直直望着他，唇间含着玻璃杯的边缘，牙齿几乎咬上去。

他跳累了才回来。这时是九点四十五分。

“什么事呢？”源氏一下子靠上柔软的背垫，细碎的汗水浮在他脖子上。三郎默默递上手帕，对方接过后，他倒酒、加冰。

“请您看大门进来的右手边的楼梯方向。从这个角度能稍微透过幕光看到走廊。”三郎说，“今晚有两位客人借用这儿的会议室，他们通过那走廊，上去二楼。其中一人的藤林组的组长文弥，另一位是西日本有权有势的老组长。”

话音刚落，两个人影便走过走廊。

“您看清了？”

“我不认识那两人。”源氏拿起酒杯喝了一口。

“其实，我接到情报说藤林组计划用武力攻击岛田，首先是暗杀年轻的现任家主……”

“不自量力。”源氏说，“我的兄长不是会死在暗杀下的人。”

“您说得对。但事有万一，您会怎么做呢？”

“我？”

“计划暗杀的对方组长就在楼上。虽然我们不在这种地方杀人，但是，他走出夜总会，便有可使我们防患于未然的时机。”三郎说，“当然也有另一个选择……”

“什么？”

“就算是家主，被偷袭时也会有瞬间的空隙。对能在光影刹那间分辨两人的脸的您来说，应该不会看漏那个瞬间吧。”

“三郎，你叫我来这就是为了说这个？”

“我想应该让您知道这消息。”

“笨蛋。我不想掺和岛田帝国的事。你告诉长老、让护卫加强防备了吗？”

“说实话，我认为岛田家里也很危险。我不知道大家在想什么……人心不古。”

“家里都变成这样了？”

“我唯一相信的人就只有您。请让我归于岛田源氏之下。”

“你醉得不轻。兄长可是我的兄长哦？”

“正因如此，您才是最有权利争夺家主之位的人。”

“你再说这种话，我就要生气了。”

见他怒容渐显，三郎低下头，说：“万分抱歉。”

源氏一口气喝完杯中酒，说：“真是乱七八糟。”

“实在非常抱歉。但请您把这当成我托付性命于您的决心。”

舞池的另一边闪起几点星光，那是调酒师手中银杯照耀的光芒。

“抬起头来。”源氏说，“今晚你搞得我心烦意乱，作为补偿，你要陪我跳舞到天亮。”

“在、在这儿吗？”不愧是三郎也吃了一惊。

“没错。快来！”

源氏握住他的手，跃入人群中。两人随着歌曲节奏摇摆身躯。

“如果你想加入我这边，就别想那些事，玩个痛快吧！”

甜蜜的气泡音慢慢扩散。夜总会灯光更加绚丽，换成另一种音乐，夜深了。人们的舞步愈加快活。两人也越跳越欢，几乎沉溺于醉生梦死。美妙的气氛甚至吸引了楼上人的目光。那位西日本的老组长与文弥一同走过走廊，不由从二楼往下看。不出几秒，文弥自然发现源氏就在舞池中心，皱起眉，心想：暗杀计划泄露到什么程度了？

就在这时，源氏那双清澈有神的眼睛也看了过来。他注视他们，视线从文弥移到老组长脸上，像抛媚眼一样眨了眨眼。

关于针对半藏的暗杀一事，岛田本家早已知晓，默默增加了家主身边的护卫力量。藤林组也心知肚明，但没有直接放弃行动，文弥打算借此探明岛田家内部有多少人反对半藏，牺牲几个人也是没办法的事。家主周围的人一多，下手的机会也多了起来。不过，半藏本人并没有太在乎这事，他不怕武力威胁。以义斋老人为首的长老也相信没人敌得过半藏，比起安排护卫保护他，对从中揪出心怀鬼胎的叛徒更感兴趣。就这样，岛田开始清理门户，第一批被找上门的多是情报人员，伊藤三郎也在其中。

源氏通过别的情报点知道三郎的遭遇时，岛田已经决定他的处分，看似不可挽回了。“但是，处死也太过分了。”源氏说。岛田家视法律为空物——既然生为岛田人，还怕什么世间礼法？他们擅自决定一个人的生死。来告知他的人也说：“请您无论如何救救他。”

“我想想办法。”源氏说。不过他只能去求兄长，毕竟这家里现在是他做主。

什么时候去说呢？源氏想到处分正式下达前夜家里有宴会：半藏现在不在家，那天回来，正好把叫大伙来聚一聚，告诉他们叛徒之事，看看他们的反应，隔天就把人杀掉。源氏要劝半藏放过一人，还是得趁他兴头上，留出太多时间，就怕半藏再三考虑后反悔。

源氏没想过半藏会拒绝自己，也不想为其他人求情，那些人又不关他的事。对岛田，他决意不多插手。但是，三郎是个好人。他只是胡思乱想，罪不至死。他也不是叛徒。源氏同样不是。起码选源氏来托付性命就能说明他的无意为之。“我对岛田的首领之位没半点兴趣，做完龙一文字就该离开。”源氏想，“不过，龙一文字……它是岛田的传家宝，该留下它么？可是刀是我的，父亲把它给我了。”

宴会当天月光明亮，带着点湿气的风吹进庭院，稍稍掀起他的衣摆。用餐结束后，叔叔婶婶凑在一起聊天，爷爷们在下将棋。半藏走到桥上，对旁边的源氏说：“怎么了？”他的弟弟正喂着锦鲤。刚才餐桌上他们“眉目传情”几下，半藏就晓得源氏要他一会单独来找他。

“有些话想和哥哥说。但怎么开口好呢？”

“直说无妨。”

“是很重要的话。”源氏稍微撅起嘴。这在半藏看来也可爱极了。他叫弟弟的名字：“源氏。”伸手摸了摸他的耳垂，又轻轻勾勒过那左耳轮廓。半藏拿出一只小盒子，打开，将银龙形状的耳挂戴在源氏的左耳上。龙身缠绕耳朵，绿眼珠落在耳垂，可谓画龙点睛。半藏说：“我给你的礼物。”他不喜欢源氏的朋克耳钉，打算让他换掉，于是定做了一件符合岛田家二少爷身份的饰品。

“谢谢。”源氏转过身来面对半藏，“好看吗？”

因为没有镜子，只能让眼前人评价自己现在的模样。

“不错。”半藏略微点头，“还有别的。”

这次是几只戒指戴到了他的手上。

“这样拿不了剑，哥哥。”

“你不参与战斗，不必握剑。”

“但是……”

半藏走到源氏身后，尝试调整双层银链项圈，把它好好戴到他的脖子上。

“哥哥。”源氏拉住项圈，阻止了他的动作。这样下去他有种会深陷泥潭，就此被养在岛田家后院的感觉。“我想求你放过伊藤三郎。”

“那人做事很不谨慎，不能让他再做情报工作了。”

“他罪不至死。”

“情报人员不能做情报工作就只有死路一条。另外，胆敢带你去危险场所、暴露在敌人眼皮底下的人必须受惩罚。”

“哥哥都知道了。既然如此，就当我原谅了他，哥哥也放过他吧。”源氏说，“不然我只好和他一起逃跑。”

“源氏，你……”

“算我求求哥哥了。”源氏松开手，任由那项圈勒死自己或服帖于脖颈上。

半藏沉默了几秒，说：“好吧。罪不至死，赦死从流。”

“只要保住一命就万幸。”

源氏声音里带着喜悦之情。他放松地靠到半藏怀里，说：“谢谢哥哥。”

次日，半藏果然格外放过了伊藤。他不顾长老的诧异，说：“废掉伊藤的左手五指，将其流放到东南亚的事务所。”其他人也有些奇怪，不过，谁都不敢提出异议。年轻的现任家主神色太过冷酷，好像会当场杀掉有意见的人。会后，长老间相互说起此次“例外”，有的挑着眉毛，有的叹气。义斋老人心想：半藏还是没听我的建言，在宠爱源氏这事上，说不定会出现第二个宗次郎。为了岛田的纪律和名声，可不能再放任他不管了——于是，长老们多了几分敌意，岛田家内部的裂痕慢慢加深。


	9. 第八章-下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想仔细写写打麻将的过程的，但太麻烦了……本来我写这篇文也是打算轻松地写，想来想去还是不搞麻烦的事了。  
> 再写两章就完结了:)

“哥哥受伤了？”

源氏正在房间里焚香玩，随从右卫门忽然向他报告了这一情况。

“怎么会？”

“您别急，请坐着、请坐着。首领后背中弹，不危及性命，已经请医生来看，诊疗结束后，在屋里睡着了。”右卫门不急不慢地说，“您现在去花鸟院只会打搅。”花鸟院是半藏住的院子。

“没事就好。”

“本来以首领的本事，藤林组发动十几人的火拼，也不会出事的。我听说那时十兵卫离首领最近，负责守卫他的背后，但正因如此，首领才不能挥刀去反弹袭来的子弹……”

“那位十兵卫呢？”

“他死了。”

“哦……”

“听说是死在火拼中，为首领挡枪。”

“我什么时候才能去看望？”

“过几日吧。首领现仍睡着。”

“意识还没恢复？”

“子弹击中龙纹身，有‘神龙’保护，应无大碍。”

“哦。”

右卫门嗅嗅鼻子，说：“爷，这香是不是换了？您平时都点白檀味的。”

“这是别人送我的。怎么样？”

“金木犀的味道太梦幻，不适合您。”

“是吗？”

源氏转起手中的线香，静坐。

几日后，他受朋友之邀，出去玩了。

像岛田和藤林的冲突，在雅库扎的世界里是常有的事，大家都在一条道上过活。他们以往也有小摩擦，但这次确实闹太大，冲突似乎还会再升级。不过既然有冲突，就有和解系统。料亭、夜总会等地是和谈专用，不允许在这些地方杀人。雅库扎用以维持良好关系的娱乐还有地下麻将：吵归吵，打归打，今天谁抢了谁的单子，麻将还是要打的嚒。

毕竟大家都做同一种生意，也不想把关系搞得太僵，下不来台。

雅库扎的地下麻将到了这个年代，和几十年前没什么不同，还是四人一桌，为了防止机械作弊，要求进入屋里的人都是完全肉身，而且由人手亲自洗牌、堆牌。屋内不设置摄像头等会留下痕迹的装置，因为电子痕迹总是能修改，指鹿为马和百口莫辩都很麻烦。而且到底是地下麻将，赌注不低，得小心条子。

这样还能出千，就是全凭本事。本来，在这智械危机过后的世界里，人的聪明才智和勇气总是受人称赞的。大佬们也乐意看四个完全肉身的人使出浑身解数打麻将——没错，他们一般找组外的代打，麻将高手，专业赌徒。代打打赢了可以分得十分之一的赌金，输了，轻则拿了代打费，下次再来，重则是废手指的事。代打一般都很宝贵他们的原生身体，如何平衡恐惧和贪婪，可见得这些专业赌徒走钢丝的本领。大佬们就喜欢看这个。

今晚，藤林组在宅邸设下麻将桌，邀请岛田和另外两家过来。岛田那边，因家主身体不适，与代打一同前来的人自然是岛田一马。岛田的代打名为八尺，是这道上的高手。

至于藤林为什么要邀请岛田，除了礼尚往来的面子问题，还有扬武耀威的意图：藤林组准备了三千万日元赌金，岛田要么赢回去，要么给大家乐乐。藤林的代打是北滨太郎。

这场四个半庄决胜负的赌局决定了藤林组的命运，同时也是岛田家家道中落的导火线，对源氏小少爷来说，则是惊鸿一瞥——他天生的支配才能于此开花，却也点燃了他的末路——终究是无果之花。这场麻将桌上的决斗，详细经过尚不明晰，但从事后一马在岛田本家的报告中，可以一窥其究竟。

一马说：“单纯论结果，我们被源救了。一开始四个半庄，八尺以微妙的点数差赢了北滨。对方提出追加一个半庄，赌金增加到六千万，因为势头不错，我同意了。还是我们赢。对方又提出再战，赌金翻倍，运势不在他们那边——我判断藤林输昏头，做出三流赌徒的行为，所以赌局继续，对方果然溃不成军。但藤林纠缠不休，我想见好就收，他们将赌金一路抬高……最后来到三十亿。”

当时八尺也很兴奋。一马则想到只要赢了，就能用多余的钱去填岛田物流的账本。于是他同意再追加一个半庄。

然而，他们却输了。这回轮到一马加大赌注，请求对方将之前的胜负一笔勾销，再战一次。他本想以此弥补自己向本家隐瞒的公司亏损，没想到火直直烧到身上，手足无措——赌金增加到五十亿。

数字在不断翻滚。明明谁都没摸到一分钱，可想想赢或输的后果，便会感到不自明的恐惧。

房间里渐渐变得疯狂。就在打到八尺上家坐庄的第三局时，藤林组的组长文弥来了。他听说赌局越打越大，特地来此见证。不一会，门再次被拉开，源氏和西日本的老组长出现在那里。老组长是作为第三方来保持赌局的公正性的，源氏呢——他直接走到八尺身后，坐在一马身边旁观。到了八尺坐庄，最后一局，双方点数相差两万点以上，岛田说不定就要输给藤林了的时候，源氏说他来打。

“我们的代打心态崩了。”一马很想抽口烟，“既然如此，就让小少爷来打吧。他天不怕地不怕。”让源承担巨额赌局的责任吧。他边想边说：“四暗刻没成功自摸，流局。庄家继续坐庄。这时文弥说了不该说的话，要在这种地方打倒岛田。源说‘那你要赌上你组织的全部资产。当然我也是。’。”

文弥问：“岛田的小少爷说话算数么？”

源氏说：“哥哥会同意的。”

一马原原本本地复述给长老们听。今天的报告会，家主没有参加。他们决定让他多休息一会。

义斋老人说：“真是胡闹。”

“最后是我们赢了。”一马说，“因为那个白痴一样的赌注，藤林组也无法与岛田作对了。赢回来的赌金，一部分给源当零花钱。不过这也是他应得的。”

“无论如何，这事做得不太巧妙。”一位长老说，“源现在在做什么？”

“在他房里打游戏吧。”

“他不能老是玩。”长老叹气。

“那就让源正式加入岛田集团。”一马说。他这话让在场的老人一惊：“怎么能让这样轻狂的小辈加入？现在家主也不安定。”

“可拿源怎么办好呢？”

“总之要告诉他不能再这样了。”

老人们七嘴八舌说了一通，被一马的笑声打断。

“爷爷们，说是这么说吧！”他笑着说，“不过这里的人谁都不敢当面训诫源。不……别说不敢，你们也不会。你们总是一边说源的坏话，一边掩护他，说到底是前家主管教不严的错、是东久世可能有二心的错、是幸夫人阴魂不散的错，就是不直接责怪他！因为源还是小孩子嘛！哈哈。”

“反正说到最后，还是只能向半藏施压，让他去教训源吧！”一马说，“这家里谁都对源宠爱过头。要么甘之如饴，要么扭曲得发狂。”

“不如趁这机会，让源正式加入。你们也好把他放在眼皮底下。至于家主么……”

“等源更加接近，威胁到他的位置，半藏也就能正视这个弟弟，无法心安理得地一昧保护他了吧。人说到底就是这种东西，比起别人更在乎自己，陷入危机就会露出本性。”

义斋老人说：“可是……”

义莲老人打断道：“一马，没想到你会说出这种话。”

“我只是对现在的状况感到疲劳……我亲眼看了源的麻将，相信他有这个运势。他会给岛田带来新风。不过，就是这种想法也很累人。”


	10. 第九章

让源氏正式参与家族生意一事，虽然长老等人已经达成共识，但是，具体要他做什么却没有定论，总有些小细节得反复推敲。结果到了金光闪闪的晚秋，义斋老人才乘着酒兴，向家主提起他们的打算。

半藏微微皱眉，说：“现在岛田没功夫进军医疗。”

“不，其实是想请源先在商社历练一阵，别的事以后再说也不迟。”义斋老人说，“男人四十岁以后才能有自己的事业，这之前都是在锻炼个人手腕、积累政治实力。”见半藏点头，老人接着说：“当然，是想请源当您的贤内助的。正好他有许多朋友，社交这块问题不大，能发挥他的个人魅力团结组内就更好。至于公司管理和财务方面，源聪明，很快就能学会的。”

“原来如此。”

“总之，我们希望源能辅佐您。用传统的话来说就是‘女房役’嘛。像教授和副教授、讲师和首席助教的关系……”义斋老人说到这，忽然发现自己失言，连忙闭嘴。因为按常理，教授是学科的权威，副教授除了学术工作还要承担为科室拉经费、办活动等大大小小的责任，一般习惯称副教授为教授的“女房”也就是贤内助，但是，副教授升为教授，一般来说也就是时间上的问题。岛田家却是不能这么形容家主和弟弟的关系的。一不小心，也许会让半藏认为他们在偷偷培养源氏的势力，指不定什么时候要杀掉他。特意用“女房役”这个称呼来表示对半藏权威的尊敬也就没有意义了——他本想借此将源氏隔绝在家主位置外。义斋老人观察半藏的表情，自己反倒有种说不出的滋味。

“我知道了。话说回来，源氏本人怎么想？”

“还没有告诉他。”

“这可不行。万一他不愿意，这次也会半途而废。而且……”半藏说，“至少和源氏商量一下职位。”

“遵命。”

半藏没有看漏义斋老人略微扭曲的神情，问道：“有哪里不舒服么？”

“不，没有。我只是……不愿直接与源说，因为被他拒绝，就会感到很痛苦。”

秋落下一片叶子。花鸟院里十分寂寥，酒和桂花的香气逐渐散开，一丛丛的，非常可爱。半藏举起酒杯喝了一口，顿时觉得喉咙舒服多了。他说：“我想起以前，源氏十几岁的时候很喜欢打游戏。有次我去叫他吃饭，正好撞见他在玩，可能是角色因此死掉了，他到饭桌上还在生气。那顿饭吃着吃着，源氏突然说‘这种大米很难吃’，父亲就让家里换了别的米做饭。”

“我也记得。”义斋老人低下头。

“他那是迁怒，还是真的不和他胃口？当时……我去他房间叫他的时候，就想掏枪毙了电脑。”

老人猛地抬起头，诧异道：“半藏……”

“什么？”

“不，我失礼了。万分抱歉。”

“别放在心上。”

“是，家主大人。”

这之后，义斋老人找了个合适的时机和源氏谈。“源，你也长这么大了，是时候正式加入岛田集团，开始工作了。”老人话还没说到“你首先去你哥哥领导的岛田商社当财务助理”，源氏就说他不想掺和家里的事，老人说怎么能算掺和，源氏说他对岛田集团和生意没半点兴趣，老人说天下哪个男人不想成就一番事业、让一群人前拥后簇……“你还是小孩子心性，才会说出这么理想主义的话！”义斋老人说，“不，连理想主义也算不上，不过是自己骗自己的任性罢了！”他知道源氏会拒绝和他们共事，又气愤又难过，甩下这句话就夺门而去。

而源氏呢，他也皱着眉，关上房门不让别人进来。

至少他有在认真考虑离开岛田家。源氏打开一只木盒，里面放满别人送他的饰品，包括外公、哥哥送的，有项链、耳饰、戒指和胸针，全都是真金白银。从小到大，源氏每次去东久世老人那，他的外公就会给他塞个大红包。钱、钱、钱。源氏从未担忧过钱的问题，甚至觉得“钱这种东西会自动涌过来”。他可以随心所欲地买玩具模型或游戏。后来父亲宗次郎向东久世老人提了点意见，源氏过去，外公就不给钱，改送他宝石了。

现在他手上还有藤林组输给他的赌金，一部分换成有价证券，一部分换成黄金。它们都是源氏离开岛田家的资金、行李。考虑到身份问题，源氏把一些股票转到春琴名下，还给她打了许多钱。别人都认为岛田家的花花公子又在哄情妇了。春琴许诺她会为源氏保管好他送来的东西，什么时候两人一起私奔吧！源氏想：也许我只有舍弃“岛田源氏”的身份才能离开，在社会上需要另一个假名字。他拜托朋友，弄来一张新的身份证明，让他可以离开日本，去别的国家。

源氏一定要带走的东西还有家传宝刀“龙一文字”。他为它打造的刀刃快要做好了。时机已到。

他为如何“完成”它而疑惑时，父亲宗次郎曾说：“龙一文字的确只有刀柄。从古至今，它换了一把又一把刀身，也换了一个又一个主人。源氏，你死后，龙一文字也会继续流传下去。但是你活着的时候就一直带着它吧。我们岛田的人，就算失去名字，失去肉身，最终连心中的荣誉也失去了，看到这把刀，就能想起自己是谁。龙一文字是我们的外部记忆。”

所以源氏给予“龙一文字”新的刀身，那是纳米机器组成的利刃，刀刃可以消失、重组、改变距离。他可以把它背在背后。只有这份记忆是他可以背负的。

一般来说，武士刀都是带在腰间，从背后拔出会很困难又不利于快速拔刀。不过源氏的“龙一文字”原本就只有刀柄，拔出刀鞘后纳米机器会自动成型，成为一把完整的刀。源氏有时会让纳米机器组成龙的模样，就像岛田的双龙家纹。

“龙一文字”完成的晚上是星高月明天。

那天晚上，源氏十分兴奋，但考虑到目前不宜声张，和六条院的大家小小庆祝过后便带着刀回到自己房间，在灯下仔细端详“龙一文字”。这把刀刀纹出格，刀身简洁明利。源氏动动手指，一条小绿龙便浮现，缠于刀身。

喜悦的心情和成就感令他难以自制。源氏将刀放到刀架上，取来三味线：他要用音乐来发泄感情。

源氏行云流水地演奏起来。这首曲子是上妻宏光的《风林火山~清寒月之夜~》。

就在他忘我地沉浸于自己的小世界中的时候，半藏来到他房门外，没有出声，静静地听了一会。庭院的风声水声偕同伴奏，半藏听着那乐曲，几乎身临其境。他知道源氏现在心情高昂，就好比陈伏许久的龙终于露出爪牙。

不，还差一点吧。

“源氏有成大业之心。”半藏心想。

他默默离开。不知不觉中，半藏用上忍者的步伐，像是不想让源氏发现他一样，不愿让人抓到他心中念想。


	11. 第十章

春琴望着镜子中的自己，确保妆容万无一失。今晚她们要为岛田城的客人弹琴助兴，现在正准备着。几位琴师在化妆室里擦抹粉脂，讲些话来打发无聊的时光，缓解心情。一位年纪比较小的女人说：“宴会都有哪些客人呢？”

“商人、官员、银行家、医生，不外乎这几类。”

“源氏少爷也会来么？”

“我也想见源氏少爷。”她转向春琴，问：“春琴姐，他今晚会来吗？”

“不知道呢。”

“不知道？”

“来的话总能见到的吧。”

“我听说源氏少爷最近给春琴姐送了不少礼物，打得火热呢。就是这样，也不清楚他的行踪，一贯等着么？”

“正因如此，他才会这样对我啊！”春琴笑道。

“那么，春琴姐也没希望当他的夫人咯？”

“岛田家应会为他安排一位门当户对的千金吧。”

“真死板。不过，岛田就是传统嘛。”说着说着，大家都笑起来。女人又说：“现在的家主是那位半藏大人？看上去不好通融呢。”

另一位女人接着说：“如果当家的是源氏大人，现在会轻松许多吧！”

笑声忽然停止了。春琴说：“这种话可不能乱说。”

化妆室里只有她们，门那边也没动静。春琴又说：“不过源氏少爷这样多情的性子，当他的情妇可比妻子快乐呀！”

“真的？”大家脸上又露出笑容，一瞬凝重的气氛又变得欢乐。

“那，春琴姐把我也介绍给源氏少爷吧！”

“哎呀，那要看你的表现咯。”

春琴想：源氏近日是没时间来找自己，恐怕要等他在国外安定下来，她才能去见他。

琴师们叽叽喳喳的声音不如手下的琴音悦耳。

又是一个适合慢慢倾诉的夜晚。不过在岛田家的故事里，这是最后一夜。这天，晚宴没有顺利开起来，因为藤林组残党向岛田城发动了武装袭击。他们不愿愿赌服输，才做出这么难看的事。然而，世间万物远没有如此单纯——只要一处起火，就会烧着整个系统，各方活动下，将事情引向单凭谁都无法阻止的方向。黑道火拼惊动警方，组对四科的外骨骼强化小队来到岛田城，无疑为日后追责收集了事实证据。另一方面，国际组织“守望先锋”也派遣了一支小队：他们想摧毁岛田黑道帝国想了很久了。

岛田内部也不太平。最为明显的是东久世，老人一听说本家出事，立即派出五辆多脚战车和一支轻装机甲小队前去“支援”。东久世老人说：“世事难料，家主也许会在混乱中死去。如果事情发展成那样，就告诉源：这些机甲是我送他的礼物。”总之，混战开始了。

藤林组的人潜入岛田城，开始攻击时，半藏和长老们正在花鸟院里计算宴会宾客，对外头的情况浑然不知。岛田家领导里最先受到攻击的是雪子，她用随身电击枪摧毁发狂的服务机器人，开枪击退藤林杀手，急急忙忙地前往花鸟院，告诉他们遇袭之事。半藏决断道：“请各位以蓝色警戒令迎战。派机动队探明敌情、直接处理。同时让女仆引导客人就地避难，开启防御立场。”

“是！”

大家领命。片刻，山田清带领的机动队在钟侧院发现敌人，立即展开近身战，后转为枪械交火，岛田城上火光连天。战斗并没有止于枪声，不知是谁先启动了快速反应机甲，纳米机器一口气繁殖，几台生物机甲凭空出现，一边张开护盾，一边发射微型炮弹。事态朝着难以隐瞒的方向恶化。客人们也焦躁不安，避难方针只好变为通过岛田隐秘的逃生通道离开岛田城。收到消息的警方开始行动。与此同时，“守望先锋”的飞船悄悄在后山着陆，特工们进入战斗状态。

本应属于宴会的夜晚充满机械、血和枪弹的味道，优雅的乐曲也被呼喊遮盖。春琴落寞地坐在和室内，透过防御立场看外边的情况。几位琴师围坐在一块，有的面露不安，有的打起盹来。突然，春琴听到粗重的脚步声。没过几秒，拉门猛地打开，一个受伤的十兵出现在那里。他对屋里的女人喊道：“全都不许动！”又对春琴说：“你。你去给我拿治疗喷雾和MV2冲锋枪。”

“你说的东西在哪呢？”

“大概是放在挂画后的隐藏柜里吧！就那瓶插花旁，你去看看。”他双手持枪，一面恐吓蹲坐着的女人们，一面指着春琴的脑门。

春琴按他说的，掀开挂画，找到柜子，拿出里面的东西丢给男人。

“谢了！”男人仔细一看，又说：“你是源氏的女人？行，带上东西跟我走。”

春琴一动不动。男人不耐烦道：“快点！”往墙上开了一枪。她举起手投降，说：“我不能跟你走。”男人便咂咂嘴，走过去抓她。就在他的手快碰到她时，春琴指尖一勾，引来插花的纤长枝条，锐利的尖端插入男人眼中。他呜呼一声，倒了下去。春琴立即夺过男人的枪，朝他颈椎开了两枪。

男人死了。春琴摘下他的分离式面甲，端详那张脸，说：“这个人是岛田一马大人的随从。”

急匆匆的脚步声再次响起。岛田家的汉子也来了。春琴也认识他们，将枪交给其中一人。他说：“还有别人在？”

“没有了吧！”

“哦。尸体我们会处理。话说回来，源氏少爷在哪？”

“不知道呢。”春琴冷漠地说道。

此时的源氏身在六条院。完成“龙一文字”后，源氏想用剩下的材料做一把胁差，再加上“龙一文字”带给他的成就感，源氏经常亲自泡在研究室里，调整自己和刀剑的协调度。他和习惯一手持刀的半藏不同，可以说是二刀流的剑客：胁差用以防御，能为源氏格挡攻击或逼退敌人，创造进攻的时机。

不过，六条院也无法置身事外。天鼓接到东久世老人的来电，她将为东久世的机甲小队引路。其他研究员或多或少有些不自在。

天鼓向源氏报告了岛田城遇袭的情况。

“我这就去。哥哥和长老们呢？”

“目前尚不知晓，属下会为您探明。”天鼓说。她背好冲锋枪，启动外骨骼，原本是长腰封的裙骨装饰便变为蛛型攀爬脚，通过脚尖的磁力场助她视墙壁为垂直平地。狩猎准备已完成。

“那些情报，你不是从岛田这边获悉的吗？”

“不是。”天鼓说，“源氏大人，我来到岛田家，就是为了今天。”

她说：“也许会有人死去，但请您不要太伤心……不，到了那时，请让我安慰您吧。”

天鼓借着外骨骼的冲力跃上高墙，蛛型攀爬脚迅速展开，在墙上高速移动。她走了。

源氏一个冲动，差点追过去。他停下脚步，闭上眼睛，借“龙神之耳”来听——纳米机器共振，以声波探查几十米内的“障碍物”。源氏找到形似半藏的人影，奔向他的方向。

风中传来刺骨的冰冷。天黑黑的，星星为云层所掩盖，地上人间躁乱不堪。岛田城百年血风的历史忽而苏醒，千百年来不变的唯有人心。半藏接连狙中敌方的头颅，血花就在他摸不到的地方绽开。敌人没完没了地出现，回过神来他已孤身一人。半藏警戒周围，此处已经暴露。他设下远程遥控狙击的步枪，转移阵地。

必须保护的东西也是必须警戒甚至摧毁之物。半藏边拔刀突围边没由来地想。接下来该去往何方？

人的肢体被砍得七七八八的。外骨骼或机甲也被高科技武士刀劈砍放出的微机械溶解了生物芯片上的蛋白质，从关节开始融化，粉碎。半藏握刀比持枪时更冷酷无情，起码开枪爆头还能留个“全尸”。

杀戮的盛宴中，他听到源氏的声音。

回头一看，源氏猛地冲过来，刀直直划过半藏耳旁，击中他背后的敌人。

那人惨叫一声，翻身倒去。

“哥哥！”

回过神来，这里只有他和源氏两人站着，地上一片狼藉。

“哥哥……”

“源氏？”

源氏先注视他两秒，然后向右移开视线。这个人对半藏说谎的时候经常这样。他装病不去训练、不想参加聚会的时候，总是这样。而半藏也总是对着他的谎言点头。两人都心知肚明。

“没事吧？”

“嗯。”半藏心不在焉地说。

打斗的声音越来越远，好像这个世界上只剩下他们两人。

一个男人忽然出现，说：“家主大人，藤林组已退去。义莲长老正与警方交涉，尽量请他们快快离开……另外，似乎有不明人士闯入，竹内小队和利堡小队正清扫战场并展开追踪。”

“敌人往哪边逃了？”

“后山方向。”

“好。我也前去一探究竟。”半藏说，“你找几个人看住一马。另外东久世那边，也请他们离开。”

“是！”

说罢，半藏便转身前往后山。源氏跟着他。

夜深了。

两人追着敌人的踪迹，来到山中小院。

源氏默默看半藏射杀敌人。他停下脚步，半藏也就停下，看着他。

源氏说：“哥哥，趁这个机会，我想离开岛田。”

“诶……”

“我没有任何想跟哥哥争的意思。分家、夺权之类的，我从未想过。现在该说是时机正好吧……哥哥就当岛田源氏死在战斗中，和长老们这么交代，放我走吧。”

“你离开岛田后怎么生活？我的弟弟……你这样的人，离开岛田家后还能安然活下去吗？”

“我不知道。但是，凡事都有个开头。我已经不愿待在这里。感觉这样下去，我就永远不知道自己是谁，哥哥也会很痛苦。”

“为了那点飘渺无定的念头，你就要抛弃岛田家？源氏，你以为自己是一个人长大的？”

“我会一个人努力活下去。岛田也不想养一个到死都和家人藕断丝连、没法独立的小孩吧！”

“……你就要抛弃我？”

“什么？哥哥，声音太小了我没听清？”

“会说出这种话，正说明你是个不成器的孩子。”

“所以我没办法担负建设帝国的责任。”

“源氏……”

“哥哥，放我走吧。”源氏转过身，背对半藏。

“这话说的是真心的么？”半藏默默拔刀，“莫非暗地里想着去东久世那边？”

“哈啊！哥哥，我至少……绝对不会背叛你。我是相信哥哥，才与你说这些的。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

半藏挥刀砍向源氏的背。

就在一瞬间，源氏猛地转身拔刀，格挡攻击。

“这就是你说的相信我？！”

“你到底要瞧不起我到什么程度才甘心？！半藏！”

两人怒目而视。几秒后，源氏的龙击剑忽然闪了一下。源氏弹开对面人的刀，往后跳开。

兄弟二人各自举刀相望，僵持着。

今年第一场纷飞的白雪于深夜中飘落，混着血的味道，缀满枝头。

半藏目光凌厉，慢慢接近源氏。

手中的龙击剑仍未展开。完全展开的话能造成五米左右的范围攻击，就算是半藏也躲不掉的吧。不，展开的一瞬间才是杀死这个被称为天才的哥哥的最好时机——发现自己下意识想到这种事时，源氏咬牙切齿。

他不愿变成这样。早知如此，还不如刚才给半藏砍那一下。

而当他发现自己有这种念头时，不禁在心底苦笑。

哥哥用冷酷无情又憎恶无比的眼神看着我呢。

为什么？

源氏握紧刀。

树枝上堆满雪，风吹过，掉了零星半点。绒雪飞过刀身的刹那，半藏猛然上前，挥刀劈去。

正是此时！龙神之眼看破半藏的死线——龙击剑浮现绿光，不必接招，这个距离，就可削去他的半身。但是，源氏却迟疑了。

就在这迟疑的瞬间，半藏一下破防，砍下源氏的右手，又横劈过来，源氏踉跄着险险躲开，腹侧破了个大口子。龙击剑随之掉到地上，发出绿光的刀身竟然破碎开来。

半藏冷冷地说：“与我对峙，还有心情想别的事。我才是被小瞧了。”又砍断源氏的双腿。

源氏摔倒，整个人被血浸湿，眼前已经模糊一片，连移动残存左手的力气都不剩。

真刀的剑术对决胜负就在几秒间产生，先砍中者为胜，剩下的都是凌辱。

半藏抓着源氏的头发把他拎起来，一刀削落他的右耳，一刀刀，划破他的脸。

“我允许源氏的死。”半藏说。他让他不成人形。

源氏意识不清，只感觉疼痛不断，彷佛无间地狱。过去的一切在他眼前飞速滑过，也许是走马灯。源氏看见自己和家人在一块，吃饭、睡觉、去赏花、去郊游、夏日到山间别墅避暑、冬天眺望深蓝的大海，美丽温柔的母亲、一面是严厉家主一面是可怜爸爸的父亲、喜欢又讨厌的哥哥、令人纠结的长老爷爷们……

但是，其实我根本不明白兄长大人在想什么。

源氏脑中闪过这个念头，眼角流出泪水。

泪混着血流下满是伤痕的脸庞。半藏一惊，松开手。源氏摔在地上，仰躺着，眼睛浑浊得不知道他能不能看清半藏的表情。

半藏颤抖着，说道：“一看到你的笑容，我就会痛苦不已。”

“现在回过头来想想，我的源氏或许很久以前就病死了……”

“但是……但是啊，要是你能一直让我保护着，该有多好……”

半藏注视他，那张濒临死亡的脸已经不像他的源氏。

半藏默默站了起来，举起刀砍断树枝，洒落一阵雪花，遮盖了那人。

源氏就这样被埋在雪里。

半藏捡起没了刀身的“龙一文字”刀柄，那是岛田的传家宝。

半藏走了。

他回到岛田的宅邸，告知义斋老人，“源氏在战斗中身亡。”

听闻，长老们沉默不语，随后眼泪盈满眼眶。

“可是，您也不必杀了他啊！”老人哭道，“再怎么任性，至多把源带到远海小岛上，让他在岛田护卫、里面人出不去外面人进不来的小岛上生活一辈子就好了！这样就够了啊！”

“为什么、为什么……”

半藏转过身，背对他们的泣声。

家中这些老人，平时对源氏有诸多不满，又挑动作为家主的半藏，要处罚他要清理门户云云，到头来，等他真的杀了源氏，他们又哭个不停。

为他烦恼、嫌恶、羞愧、心生悲哀。喜欢他就难以自禁，讨厌他却更加痛苦。源氏就是令人如此，深深地知晓情为何物。

半藏此时终于嗅到了除去血腥的冬雪之味。太过寒冷，令人不知所措。

山中小院里，只剩下源氏一个人在冰天雪地中等死。曾经消失不见的绿龙来到他的身边，覆盖在他身上，纳米机器堵住他的出血口，慢慢附在他身上，机械与肉身连接，留住他的性命。

龙挥发出绿莹莹的小光点，萤火虫般的微弱春意驱散了雪葬的哀伤。

萤火虫飞入山间，它们要去找东久世的人，或者，只要能救救源氏，谁都可以。

而小小的希望找到守望先锋的齐格勒医生，将她领到犹如龙之回生祠堂的小院，则是片刻之后的事了。


End file.
